A Friend In Need
by kjt1
Summary: Josh's idiocy results in pain for Donna - and a change in both their living arrangements. Complete!
1. Part 1

TITLE: "A Friend In Need"

RATING: G

DISCLAIMERS: Apparently some guy called Sorkin owns 'em. My bank manager says I'm worth nothing (or did he say I was worthless?) so there's no point in suing me!

SPOILERS: None that I know of

NOTES: The timeline setting for this isn't apparent in the fic, but assume it starts around October 2001.

FEEDBACK: Sure, send it my way

Part 1 of 9

**

****

Monday Night

"Donna."

"Donna."

"Oh, DONNA," Josh called in a sing-song voice.

"Keep your pants on, Joshua, I'm coming". Donna glanced at the clock on the wall as she rose from her desk – '10:36pm on a Monday night, what a great way to start the week!' she thought to herself.

She stood at the doorway to Josh's office and glared at him.

"What do you want Josh?" He looked up from the array of papers on his desk.

"What's up with you? We are supposed to be working here you know, Donna. If you don't want to do that…"

"I'm just tired Josh. What do you want?" she replied in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Tired? Donna, it's only Monday. You know, we just had a weekend, you should be refreshed." Josh gave her an accusing look.

"Yeah, and I would be refreshed if I'd actually had the weekend off instead of working."

  
"Well, I was working all weekend too and you don't hear me complaining." There was no anger in Josh's voice, Donna knew he was just trying to bait her.

"Josh, I'll ask once more and then I'm leaving, what do you want?" He pointed his left hand towards the overstuffed bookcase lining one wall of his office.

"Can you get me the law book from over there please," he stated, rather than asked.

"Have you lost the ability to walk or something?" She glared at him.

"No, but I'm kind of in the middle of something here and if I move it'll upset the delicate organization of all this paperwork." He looked at her pleadingly. In return, Donna snorted.

"Delicate organization; yeah, that'll be the day!" Josh just grinned at her and returned his eyes to the paperwork. Donna headed for the bookcase while glaring at Josh, trying to think of ways to repay him for his utter laziness.

Josh looked up as he heard a thud. He blinked as he realized Donna wasn't within his line of vision. As he stood up, he noticed she was lying on the floor in front of his desk.

"Donna, are you ok?" He moved to the front of his desk and knelt down beside her.

"Yeah, I think so." Donna opened her eyes and gave Josh a weak smile.

"What happened? I mean, if it was that much of a bother to get the book, you should have told me." He tried to lighten the mood as he saw pain reflected in Donna's eyes.

"Josh, don't!" Donna's tone wasn't harsh but Josh knew she was in no mood for joking round. "I think I tripped on something." Josh looked to the floor beside where her feet had landed and noticed a big red toy monster truck.

"Ah, yeah…you might have kind of tripped over this." He picked the truck up and showed it to Donna sheepishly.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Josh put the truck on his desk and looked back at Donna.

"Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" The look of concern on his face made Donna smile a little, until she realized that she was actually hurting quite a bit.

"My ankle hurts a bit. I probably just need to walk it off though. Can you help me to stand up?" Josh reached out his arms for Donna to grab onto. Slowly, she managed to get off the floor but, as soon as she tried to put her right foot on the floor to walk, pain shot through her ankle. "Ow. Okay, that hurting a bit thing probably just upgraded to hurting a lot."

Josh guided her to the visitor's chair and again tried to lighten the mood, not being able to cope with Donna being in pain. "So, the person who accused me of having lost the ability to walk, has now done that herself," he grinned.

"Don't get me started, Joshua. What the hell is a toy monster truck doing in here anyway?" She glared at him, her temper beginning to rise along with the pain in her ankle. Josh began to shrug his shoulders, as if to deny all knowledge, until he realized Donna had noticed the remote control device on his desk.

"Ah, yeah. Sam kind of gave it to me to use. It's supposed to be a stress reliever." At Donna's questioning glance he continued, "You know, you ram it into walls and stuff to vent your frustration."

"Oh, so you thought you'd vent your frustration by leaving it somewhere where your overworked, underpaid assistant could trip over it?"

"Well, it's not my fault if you didn't look where you were going." Josh's guilty conscience was making his temper rise - he didn't like admitting that he was to blame for Donna's current predicament.

"Josh, I think you should shut up now." Donna tried to lean forward to inspect her ankle but, by bending her knee to do so, it exerted extra stress on her ankle and she screamed out in pain. Josh quickly wheeled his desk chair round and placed it in front of her. He then carefully lifted Donna's legs and placed them on the chair. He grimaced as he looked at her ankle for the first time. Donna caught his look and strained to look herself but Josh stopped her.

"Okay, you probably don't want to look at that. It's…a little swollen. Maybe I should get a doctor?" he offered.

"No, it'll be okay once I get some rest. I've probably just twisted it. I'll go home, get some sleep and it'll be fine tomorrow." Donna knew calling for a doctor would take forever and she just wanted to get home; exhaustion was already threatening to overcome her.

"Okay, well you're not gonna be able to drive like that so I guess I'd better take you home." Josh reached for his jacket then stopped. "Wait, this isn't your way of getting me to leave early, is it?" he smirked.

"Josh, first of all, it's now 10:45pm on a Monday - that is not early! Secondly, I'M IN PAIN HERE!" Donna's temper finally blew and she glared at Josh. He gave her an apologetic look as he put his jacket on and picked up his backpack, for once not even bothering to fill it with files to read over at home. He then went to the bullpen and retrieved Donna's coat and bag, helping her to put her coat on as she leaned forward in the chair.

*

Getting Donna to Josh's car was not easy. She had to put her right arm around his left shoulder and his left arm went around her waist so that he was taking most of her weight on her right side. As they passed Security they were given a few questioning glances, but Josh thought he'd better not ask for help, knowing Donna would not be amused when the stories got around the West Wing of her being carried to his car by Security.

They drove to Donna's apartment in almost complete silence. Josh glanced over at Donna every few seconds to check she was okay, not used to the silence between them. At every stop sign and red light he asked if she was okay, to which she replied "yeah" every time.

*

Josh pulled up right in front of the main door to Donna's apartment building, figuring it would be easier to get his car towed than to have to try and get Donna to the door from the only parking space at the other end of the block.

Donna eased her way out of the car, letting Josh pull her up to a standing position and return his arm around her waist. Slowly they moved to the door and Donna handed Josh her keys for him to open the door.

"Thanks, Josh, I'll see you tomorrow." Donna turned and gave Josh a grateful smile.

"Donna, I'm not going until I've seen you safely up the stairs; I have a feeling you might need a little help."

"Josh, this could take a while so you might as well go home." Donna moved to the handrail on the left side of the stairs and placed both her hands on it. She then proceeded to hop onto the first step, placing her left foot on it and keeping her right foot in the air.

"Donna, wouldn't this be easier if you lean on me again?" Josh questioned, while offering her his arm. Donna shook her head.

"No, I think it will be easier this way," she replied and continued hopping up the steps, pausing between each one to re-adjust her position so that she didn't hit her sore ankle on the way up.

*

It took a full five minutes for Donna to climb, or hop, up the three flights of stairs and she was exhausted when she reached her floor. Gratefully, she accepted Josh's help to move to her apartment door and she leaned on him while he unlocked the door with her keys, which she then took from him.

"Thanks Josh. I'll be fine from here, I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezed his arm and then leaned against the doorframe.

"Are you sure?" When Donna nodded her head, Josh agreed, bid her goodnight and quickly made his way downstairs to his car. He then waited a few minutes until he saw the living room light go off and Donna's bedroom light go on before he drove away.

*

****

Early Tuesday Morning

"Josh Lyman." A sleepy Josh answered the phone on the 3rd ring.

"Josh, it's Donna." Donna's voice was very quiet and Josh immediately became worried. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand he saw it was only 3:04am.

"Donna, what's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice betrayed his concern and on the other end of the line Donna briefly smiled.

"Actually, I'm not okay. Do you…do you still have a set of keys to my apartment?" a shaky voice asked.

"Yeah, of course I have them; they're on my keychain with the keys to my own apartment. Why?" Josh was growing more confused, and more worried, by the second.

"Could you come over? I got up to go to the bathroom and I fell…I can't get up, my ankle hurts too much." Josh could hear tears in Donna's voice and a lump formed in his throat.

"Donna, where's your roommate, why is she not helping you?" he asked, almost fearing the answer.

"She's in California at a technology conference for the next two weeks. I told you that when she left on Friday, Josh."

"No, you certainly didn't tell me that, Donna, 'cos if you had I would have never left you on your own tonight when you're injured."

"I did tell you, Josh, but that's beside the point. She isn't here and I'm stuck and need your help. Can you please come over?" Anger was beginning to appear in Donna's voice, a sure sign that she was in pain.

"Yeah, of course I can come over but, if it's that bad, shouldn't you call the paramedics and go to hospital?"

"And how do you suggest they get into my apartment, Josh? Break the door down? And before you say it, I am not calling the Super at 3 in the morning – I couldn't even if I wanted to. It was all I could manage to grab the phone cord and pull the phone onto the floor – there's no way I could make it to the living room to get the Super's number." The anger was growing. Josh scrambled around trying to find some clothes.

"Calm down, Donna. I'm on my way. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Don't go anywhere." Josh grimaced as he awaited Donna's response to his feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Thanks, Josh." Donna choked out a response, and Josh knew the tears were finally falling. She hung up and he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, sweater and boots before grabbing his keys and jacket and racing out the door.

*

Donna sat on the floor, trying to stop her tears. A few minutes later the phone rang, giving her a shock.

"Hello?" Donna's voice was very quiet as she answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me," came Josh's reply, calming Donna immediately.

"Josh, where are you? You are coming over, aren't you?" The panic started to rise again.

"Yeah, I'm in the car now. I just thought I'd call and keep you company while I drive over." 

"Thanks." Josh realized Donna was more fragile at this moment than he'd thought and he once again tried to lighten the mood through banter.

"Hey, Donna, you said you got up to go to the bathroom and then fell. Did you fall before you made it to the bathroom?" he questioned and Donna immediately knew where he was going with it.

"Before, but don't worry, Josh, I can hold it; you won't have to clean anything up when you get here."

"Well, that's a relief," Josh smiled, glad that he could hear Donna's voice returning to normal.

They chatted for a few more minutes as Josh made his way through the streets of D.C. towards Donna's apartment. Suddenly, he heard her take a large intake of breath.

"Donna, you okay?"

"Josh, I gotta go," and she hung up the phone. Josh pressed his foot to the accelerator and broke the speed limit for the final few minutes of his journey. 

*

"Donna?" Josh shouted as soon as he opened the door to her apartment. He quickly shut it behind him and ran towards Donna's bedroom, calling out to her again.

"I'm okay, Josh. I just…" Donna didn't say anymore as Josh arrived in her room and saw her. She was half-lying, half-sitting, on a rug on the floor, in a pool of vomit; she started to cry. The sight before him shocked Josh; he wasn't used to seeing Donna so helpless, she was one on the strongest people he knew. Feeling a lump forming in his throat, he dipped his head to try and regain control of his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Josh, I couldn't help it. I couldn't make it to the bathroom," Donna said tearfully. Josh immediately moved to her and knelt down beside her, never taking his eyes from her face.

"Shh, it's okay. It's probably shock from the fall, combined with the earlier one. Anyway, you shouldn't be apologizing to me, this is my fault." He reached out to place his hand on her arm but she moved back, not wanting him to get any of her vomit on his hand. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital." He again reached out and Donna shook her head.

"Josh, I can't go like this. I need to change." Josh quickly realized he wouldn't win the argument.

"Okay, what clothes do you want to change into and where do you keep them?" Donna told him where he would find a shirt and pants and then lowered her voice as she told him she'd also need underwear. Josh retrieved the clothes, grabbing the first bra and panties he could find from her underwear drawer and placing them all on the bed.

"Can you get me a towel? I can wrap it around me so that you don't get covered in this stuff while you help me to stand." Donna pointed out her bedroom door towards the bathroom opposite. Josh nodded, left the room and returned moments later with two large bath towels. He opened one out and handed it to Donna, who wrapped it around herself while Josh laid the other one out on the bed. He had also brought a damp cloth and proceeded to wipe her face and hands to get rid of the mess on them.

Josh bent down and placed his arms around Donna's waist, gently pulling her up. She let out a yell of pain but managed to hold onto his upper arms while he guided her towards the bed. 

"Will you manage?" Josh asked, nodding towards the clothes on the bed. Donna nodded in reply and Josh left the room, carefully lifting the destroyed rug from the floor along the way. He partially closed the door behind him, leaving a slight opening so that he could hear her calling.

*

A few minutes later Josh returned to the room to find Donna sitting on the bed, dressed, with her nightclothes and the washcloth wrapped in one of the towels. He took them from her and placed them in her laundry bin before helping her to stand up again. They slowly made their way towards the living room and Josh helped her on with her jacket before opening the door and then locking it behind them.

Donna found getting down the stairs slightly easier than it had been getting up them, but she was still extremely tired when she reached the bottom, and Josh had to half-carry her to his car. Hardly a word was spoken between them as they drove to George Washington hospital; Josh stealing glances at Donna, who was resting her head against the window and had her eyes closed.

They arrived at the hospital a little after 4am. Josh alternated between pacing around the waiting room and sitting in a chair beside Donna, who had been placed in a wheelchair upon arrival, while she filled in the insurance forms. She was finally called to be taken to a curtain area and Josh gave her a questioning look. She nodded and he followed her behind the curtain with the nurse.

*

****

Later Tuesday Morning

8:10am - the ringing phone awoke Josh from his slumber.

"Hello?" 

"Josh, where the hell are you?" Leo's angry voice asked. Josh was suddenly wide awake.

"Well, since you called me at home I'm guessing that's where I am." Josh immediately regretted the flippant remark.

"Ok, I'll rephrase the question. Why the hell aren't you in my office right now for the staff meeting that was supposed to start 10 minutes ago?" Leo's voice got louder and Josh quickly glanced at the clock, grimacing as he noted the time.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I guess I overslept. I --" Josh's attempt to explain was cut off by Leo.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Now, get yourself into the office. Oh, and do you know where Donna is? Margaret says she's not in yet either, which is rather unusual." Leo's voice had softened a little.

"Donna's still asleep. We'll be in as soon as we can."

"What the hell do you mean she's still asleep and you'll be in as soon as you can? Josh, this better not be what I'm trying not to think it is!" Leo's voice was reaching yelling levels and Josh closed his eyes, trying to gather some strength.

"No, Leo, it's nothing like that. Donna had an accident last night; we only got out of GW around 5:30am. We came back here so I could change but I figured we could both use some sleep – it was only meant to be for an hour but I guess… I must have switched the alarm off when it rang and there's no alarm clock in the guest room." Josh tried to explain things as clearly as possible; the last thing he wanted was a lecture from Leo.

"What kind of accident did Donna have? Is she alright?" Leo's voice had changed to one of concern and Josh wondered how to explain that he was the cause of Donna's injury.

"She kind of tripped over something in my office last night and hurt her ankle. She thought she'd just twisted it and said she'd be okay so I drove her home. She then called me just after 3am. She'd fallen in her bedroom and couldn't get back up because her ankle had gotten a lot worse. I took her to GW and they x-rayed it and did all the usual stuff. It's not broken, but she's torn all the ligaments and is gonna be on crutches for a few weeks."

"And her accident happened in the office? You'll need to fill out an accident form when you get in."

"Yeah, I know. Like I say, we'll be in as soon as we can. I need to grab a shower and change."

"Wait. You said you left GW at 5:30am?" Leo asked.

"Around then, yeah. By the time we got back here and Donna managed to climb the steps, it was around 6am."

"And Donna called you at 3am. I checked the security logs for last night when you didn't appear this morning; you didn't leave until around 11pm last night. I'm guessing, by the time you dropped Donna off, it must have been about midnight by the time you got home?"

"Yeah." Josh wasn't really sure where Leo was going with the questioning.

"Well, that means you only had about three hours sleep, and I'm assuming Donna couldn't have had much either if she was in pain."

"No, she admitted that she'd been sitting on her bedroom floor for about a half hour, trying to figure out a way to stand up, before she gave in and called me."

"Okay, well I have everyone's schedules in front of me. Toby and I should be able to cover most of your meetings this morning, and I'll get Margaret to reschedule the others. You will need to be here to meet with O'Donnell at 2pm though. Do you have the notes for that at home?"  
  
"No, they're in the office."

"Well, you probably only need a half hour to read through them, right?" Josh confirmed this and Leo continued, "Okay, be here for around 1:30 then."

"Huh? Leo, what do you mean?" Josh was clearly confused by Leo's statement. He wasn't used to being told to stay home when he was fit to work.

"I mean take the morning off Josh, both you and Donna. You need to get some sleep, you're not much use to me if you're exhausted and Donna will need a lot of rest if she's going to be using crutches for a while. I broke my leg when I was 19 and can still remember how tiring it was having to use crutches to get around." Leo's tone was one of concern but Josh knew it was also one not to argue with.

"Okay. I'm fine to come in, but I agree that Donna probably needs the rest. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Oh, Josh, what exactly did Donna trip on in your office?"

"Leo, you really don't want to know." Leo could hear the guilty tone in Josh's voice.

"You know I'm going to read the accident report, so you might as well tell me now."

"It was a toy monster truck that Sam loaned me. I didn't realize I'd left it in the middle of the floor when I stopped playing with it. Donna didn't notice it 'cos she was busy glaring at me for being lazy." Josh admitted his guilt and could hear Leo's quiet chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I might have known you'd find a way to bring Sam into this. See you later Josh, get some sleep," Leo instructed as he hung up the phone.

Josh placed the receiver back in its cradle and got out of bed. Clad in a T-shirt and boxer shorts he made his way to the guest room and gently knocked on the door.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?" a sleepy voice replied. Josh opened the door and stepped into the room. Donna turned over to look at him, folding her arms over the top of the duvet. Josh noticed that her arms and shoulders were bare, except for the white straps of her bra.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Josh's voice was very gentle.

"I'm okay. A little tired though." Donna gave him a smile and then looked at her watch. A panicked look came over her face. "Josh, do you realize what time it is? You should have been at the Senior Staff meeting 20 minutes ago!"

"Yeah, I know, Leo called." As the panic rose on Donna's face he continued, "He was kind of pissed at me for being late until I told him about your ankle. He then gave us both the morning off." Josh felt a slight smirk coming over his face, "See? You keep asking me for time off and now I've granted it."

"Well, next time could you maybe grant it when I don't have to rest my ankle?" Donna tried to use a harsh tone but failed, succumbing to the grin spreading over Josh's face.

"Now, where's the fun in that, Donnatella? Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that we don't need to be in the office until 1:30, so you can go back to sleep."

"So, you woke me up to tell me I can go back to sleep? Sometimes your logic amazes me, Joshua!" Donna grinned at him.

"Hey! I just didn't want you waking up, seeing the time and trying to race around getting ready, 'cos it would just make your ankle worse." Josh used a mock-hurt tone. "And speaking of getting ready, where are your clothes? I know you were wearing some when I helped you through here last night." At Josh's question Donna looked down and realized that her bare arms were showing. She quickly pulled the duvet up to her chin, putting her arms underneath.

"I took them off so they wouldn't get creased. I'll need to wear them to the office as I don't think I could face climbing the stairs to my apartment this morning." Josh seemed to accept the statement.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to sleep. How long will you need to shower and get ready? I need to know when to wake you up as there's not an alarm in here."

"I doubt I'll be able to take a shower as I can't stand. I also don't think I'm supposed to get the bandage on my ankle wet," Donna replied.

"Well, the bandage thing is easy, you can just wrap a plastic bag around it to protect it. As for standing, I have a stool that I could place in the shower. I think I even have some of that bubble-wrap stuff around here that I could put on the stool so it doesn't get ruined by the water. Leave it with me, I'll sort something out and waken you in time to have a shower before we need to leave."

"Okay, I won't bother to wash my hair, so I'll only need around 20 minutes to shower and dress."

"Okay. Get some sleep." Josh smiled and closed the door behind him as he left the room, returning to his own bedroom. He set his alarm clock for noon so that he would have enough time to shower and organize the stool for Donna before they had to leave to fight the traffic to the Whitehouse. He then climbed back into bed and quickly fell asleep.

*

When Donna emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, she found Josh sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. He pointed to another bowl on the table and motioned for her to sit down. Donna shook her head.

"Donna, you need to eat something. It's lunchtime and we haven't even had breakfast yet," Josh said between mouthfuls.

"No, I'd probably just throw up again. Anyway, we'd better go; it's 12:45 and you know what the traffic is like at this time of day." Reluctantly, Josh nodded his head, put a final spoonful of cereal into his mouth and stood up. He collected his jacket from the hook by the door, put it on and then retrieved Donna's jacket. He helped her to put it on and then grabbed his backpack and her bag before holding the door open for her.

**

TBC


	2. Part 2

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimer, Summary, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 2 of 9

**

Josh and Donna received a few stares as they entered the West Wing. Obviously the grapevine was a little slow today, or Leo hadn't told Margaret about Donna's accident yet. They made their way to Donna's cubicle and Josh helped her out of her jacket before she sat down.

"Do you need anything?" he asked gently.

"Some coffee would be nice," she grinned in reply.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna bring you coffee when you don't bring me any. You want coffee, you know where the pot is." Josh pointed towards the coffee-pot for emphasis.

"And just how do you suggest she carries the cup of coffee while her hands are full with her crutches?" Josh turned around to find CJ glaring at him. "I think bringing Donna coffee is the least you can do since I heard you are responsible for her current predicament!" Josh gulped and looked to Donna for help; she just smirked at him.

"Ok, I'm getting the coffee."

Josh moved quickly away and didn't notice CJ winking at Donna, nor did he hear her whispering, "I'm gonna have so much fun with this. Leo told us what happened at the senior staff meeting, the late meeting I should add." As Josh returned with the coffee CJ turned to him and said, "Hey, Josh, don't you have a meeting to prepare for?" 

"Yes, but you just told me to get Donna some coffee and I don't want to feel the wrath of the sisterhood again." With that, Josh quickly placed the cup of coffee in front of Donna and bolted into his office, carrying a cup of coffee for himself, and firmly closed the door behind him. CJ and Donna shared a look and laughed.

"Donna, if you need anything just let me know, and if Idiot Boy isn't behaving himself and helping you, let me know that too." CJ smiled as she said the words, but there was a look of concern on her face as well.

"I don't think we'll need to worry about that once I point out to Josh that I can use my crutches as weapons against him." Donna sported an evil grin as she lifted one crutch into the air and CJ laughed as she headed towards her office.

*

Josh entered Leo's Office at 3:15pm to find CJ already there.

"Leo, you wanted to see me?" Josh gave him a questioning look to find out if he should come back later.

"Yeah, how did the meeting with O'Donnell go?"

"It was okay; Donna's typing up the notes now, you'll have them in a half-hour. I didn't have to give up too much ground though." Josh was sporting a small version of his 'I'm-da-man' look and CJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well that wasn't really what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Have a seat." Leo pointed to the visitor's armchair nearest the door; CJ took a seat on the couch and Leo sat in the other chair, opposite Josh.

"Let me guess," Josh started, "this is about Donna's accident, right? I haven't had a chance to fill in the report yet, but I will."  
  
"It's about the accident yes, but it's more about the after-effects, not the cause," Leo replied simply.

"Huh?" A confused look came over Josh's face and he looked from Leo to CJ.

"Josh, Carol was talking to Donna while you were in your meeting and she says that Donna is worried about how she's going to manage getting up the stairs to her apartment while she's on crutches. She's knows she's going to be exhausted from walking around on them all day, and most of the night here, and she won't have enough energy left when she gets home." Josh started to interrupt, but CJ raised her hand to stop him. "She's so concerned, in fact, that she was going to ask Margaret if she could stay with her, since she has a street level apartment. However, Carol had to tell her that Margaret has her sister staying with her at the moment so, she wouldn't have the room. Unfortunately, no-one else that Donna is friendly with here has an apartment lower than her own." CJ gave him a look that Josh was finding difficult to interpret.

"CJ, don't you have an elevator in your apartment building?" he asked, with no trace of humor in his voice.

"Yes, and I thought about asking her to stay with me. However, she will need to be driven to and from work every day and I think she needs to cut back her hours a little bit so she can rest. As you know, I often don't call a full lid until around 11pm and I think that would be too late for Donna; even if she could get a lift home from someone else, I'd be worried that I would disturb her when I got back." CJ looked at Leo, who nodded for her to continue. "Leo and I think that Donna should stay with you, since you only have one flight of steps to climb and you work pretty much the same hours." CJ looked straight at Josh as she said this, and then smiled as she saw his deer-in-the-headlights look.

"CJ, she can't stay with me!" Josh exclaimed, looking from CJ to Leo and then back to CJ.

"Why not, Josh? If you're worried about the press and how it would look, don't; I'd be surprised if they even noticed. I mean sure, they'll see you leaving together, but they won't think anything of you driving her home when she's on crutches. I seriously doubt they'll be camped out on your doorstep." Josh started to interrupt again but CJ continued, "But, even if they are, we can easily explain why Donna is staying in your guest room. They all like Donna and wouldn't want to kick her while she's down, as they say." Leo noticed the worried look on Josh's face and decided to take over.

"Josh, what would you rather have; Donna exhausted every day and in pain, worrying about how she's going to climb the steps or, Donna somewhere that you can help her?" Leo held Josh's eyes as he asked.

"Of course I want her to stay with me…where I can help her," he quickly amended his statement, "but, I don't want it dragged through the press when there's nothing to drag."

"Don't worry about it, Josh. Just you concentrate on looking after Donna. She won't admit it, but she'll need help, she's not used to being like this." CJ's tone was light and Josh visibly relaxed.

"Okay, but I'm going to need a favor. Someone will have to go over to Donna's and pack some clothes for her, so she doesn't have to go there and do it herself. I'd do it, but I don't think she'd want me to." Josh looked at CJ.

"Well, I don't have time, but I'll ask Carol to go over. She can check with Donna about what she wants packed." Josh's head snapped up at that.

"No! No, I don't think we should tell Donna about this." At Leo and CJ's questioning looks he continued, "If we do, she'll refuse and will insist on booking herself into a hotel or something. It'll be easier if I just drive her to my apartment tonight without saying anything first."

"Okay, but she's gonna have to know - Carol will need a key," CJ stated. At that, Josh removed his keychain from his pocket, pointed to two keys and handed them to CJ.

"Those are the keys for the building door and Donna's apartment door." CJ looked at him strangely.

"Why do you have D…you know what? I'm not even gonna ask." CJ glanced at Leo, who had a slight smile on his face. "Okay, I'll send Carol over. Actually, it might be best if you and Donna aren't seen leaving with a suitcase tonight. I'll get Carol to call you when she gets back and you can meet her in the parking lot and transfer the stuff to your car." Josh nodded his agreement.

"Alright, now that we have that sorted, back to work both of you." Leo stood and started to usher them out of his office. "Oh, and Josh, I still want to see that accident report before you leave today." Josh nodded and left the office, missing the twin grins of CJ and Leo.

*

Josh made his way towards his office from the Roosevelt Room at 8:10pm, looking for Donna. He had found it difficult to get used to the fact that he was actually going to have to go and collect files from her, rather than bellowing for her to bring them to him, but he knew it would be difficult for her to carry them while on crutches – well, he knew it after CJ pointed it out to him, with the aid of a smack on the back of his head.

Not finding Donna at her desk, he opened his office door and was surprised to find CJ sitting behind his desk, looking at some files, with her laptop in front of her.

"CJ, what are you doing in my office?" he questioned.

"Working." CJ looked up, made the simple statement and returned her attention to her work.

"Okay, but you know you have your own office, right?" Amusement made its way into Josh's voice.

"Yes, but right now my office is occupied by your assistant." Again CJ only briefly looked up.

"What is Donna doing in your office?" Josh's tone had changed from amused to confused.

"Sleeping." CJ smirked as she gave the one word answer, her smirk growing as she saw the frustration on Josh's face.

"What the hell? CJ?" Josh started waving his arms around in frustration.

"She asked if she could use my couch while I did my evening briefing – she needed to elevate her ankle. Being the kind and caring person I am, I immediately agreed and I left her lying on the couch reading over some index cards when I headed to the press room. When I returned, I found that she had fallen asleep, no doubt due to the fact that she didn't get much sleep last night." CJ gave Josh a pointed look and continued, "I didn't have the heart to wake her so I gathered up some work and decided to use your office."

"Well, can I have my office back now?" The amused tone was back.

"No!"

"CJ, I have work to do."

"So, go use Donna's desk."

"Here's a better idea; you go back to your office and kick Donna out so you can work there, and I will use my own desk." Josh was beginning to get exasperated, feeling guilty again about Donna's injury, but not willing to admit it.

"No, Joshua, I will not kick Donna out. Here's an even better idea; take her home so she can sleep in an actual bed."

"I still have a ton of work to do."

"Josh, you don't have any more meetings so, whatever you need to work on, you can do it at home. Donna is exhausted and needs to sleep; the couch is not good for her before you say that she can stay there while you work here." CJ started to glare at Josh, willing him to give in. Finally he relented, not wanting to get into a stand-off situation with CJ.

"Okay. Can you go and wake her while I pack up?" he asked meekly.

"No, but I'll get Donna's coat and bag while you get your stuff. Then you can go and waken her, _nicely_, and tell her that you're taking her home." Josh knew there was no point in arguing and nodded his head. He stuffed some files into his backpack, put his jacket on and followed CJ to her office, taking Donna's coat and bag from her as they walked.

*

CJ remained outside her open office door as Josh entered to waken Donna, watching him gently kneel down beside her.

"Donna." He spoke quietly, reluctant to disturb her in case she tried to jump up. When she didn't respond, he tried again, a little more forcefully. "Donnatella, wake up." He placed his left hand on her right upper arm, closest to him, and shook her gently.

"Josh?" a sleepy voice responded. Donna opened her eyes and, realizing where she was, immediately got a look of panic on her face. "Josh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep." She started to move but Josh placed his hand on her arm again to stop her.

"It's okay, you're exhausted and everyone keeps telling me that it's my fault, so don't worry about it. Anyway, it's time to go home." Donna looked at her watch and did a double-take.

"I can't believe I was asleep that long. Where's CJ?" Donna quickly realized that CJ's briefing must have ended a while ago.

"It's okay, she went to work in my office so you could sleep," Josh replied gently.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." The panicked look was back, replaced with an apologetic one as she noticed CJ step into the office.

"It's okay, Donna, I don't mind. I'm just glad you got some rest, but now, let Josh take you home." Donna looked at Josh.

"But you can't be ready to go home yet, it's not even 8:30," she stated.

"I can work from home, you need to get some sleep – in a bed." He motioned for her to try to stand up and quickly held his arms out for her to grab onto as she struggled. CJ handed her the crutches and she gratefully took them. Josh then helped her on with her coat and indicated that he had her bag.

"Thanks, CJ. I'll see you tomorrow." Donna gave CJ a grateful smile, which was returned by the Press Secretary.

"No problem, Donna. Take care of yourself." Josh shot CJ a look of gratitude and followed Donna out of the office.

*

"Hey Josh, you know you're going the wrong way, right?" Donna looked over at Josh from the passenger seat.

"No, I'm not." Josh kept his eyes on the road as he responded.

"Yeah, you are. To get to my apartment we should have turned left at the last intersection, not right."

"We're not going to your apartment." Josh quickly glanced at Donna and, seeing the look of confusion cross her face, he continued, "You're staying with me until you're back on your feet, literally." He grinned at his last comment, but the grin slipped as he saw the panic on Donna's face.

"Josh, I can't stay with you. I mean, I appreciate the offer and all but CJ would have a fit; she wouldn't like having to explain this to the press."

"Don't worry about it, CJ and Leo already convinced me that it won't be a problem. Apparently, the Whitehouse press don't find me interesting enough to camp out on my doorstep." Josh gave an indignant look as he said this, his ego finding it hard to believe people weren't interested in him.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked quietly. When Josh nodded and smiled, another thought struck her. "Well, we still need to go to my apartment; I'll need to pack some clothes."

"All taken care of." Donna gave him a questioning look. "Don't worry, I didn't do it; Carol went over and packed a suitcase and a garment bag for you. The case is in the trunk and you'll notice the garment bag hanging in the back window." Donna looked behind her and nodded, suddenly relieved; Josh taking underwear out of her drawer so she could change out of her vomit-covered pajamas had been bad enough, she certainly didn't want him going through her stuff when she wasn't there. "Donna?" Josh's question made her realize Josh had been talking to her while she was thinking.

"Huh? Sorry, I tuned out a little there." Josh gave her a mock-hurt look and repeated his question.

"I said, I'm gonna order some food since I haven't eaten since we left my apartment earlier and I bet you haven't either. Is Chinese ok with you?" Donna nodded. "Your usual?" She nodded again in response and Josh hit the speed-dial on his cellphone for the Chinese take-out place nearest his apartment. He placed an order and asked for it to be delivered, being told it would be about 30 minutes, which would give them enough time to get home.

*

Josh juggled his backpack, Donna's bag and her suitcase and garment bag up the front steps to his apartment building door, amazingly waiting patiently for her to join him at the top and holding the door open for her. He unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered Donna inside, dropping his backpack and her bag on the floor just inside the door.

"I'll put these in your room," he said, indicating the suitcase and garment bag. "There's plenty of space in the closet, it's only my winter stuff in there. The desk has a couple of empty drawers in it if you want to put…whatever, in there." He started to become a little flustered when he was obviously referring to her underwear and Donna smiled.

"Thanks, Josh. You couldn't do me a favor and hang up the stuff from my garment bag, could you? It'll save me having to stand to do it." Josh nodded and moved off to the guest room. Donna followed behind and sat on the bed as he unzipped the bag and hung up it's contents – thankfully Carol had used the individual clothes hangers inside the bag, rather than the ones that were fixed inside it, making it easy for Josh to remove them.

"I guess it's just as well I did a big ironing on Sunday," Donna mused. Josh turned to face her.

"Huh?"

"Well, if I hadn't, I would have a bit of a problem trying to stand to iron everything now, wouldn't I?" she said, pointing towards her bandaged ankle.

"I'd have done it for you," Josh stated seriously.

"Josh, your idea of ironing is to drop off a huge pile of clean laundry at an ironing service and collect everything a couple of days later, all ready just to hang up."

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "But, I would still have done yours for you or, you know, dropped yours off with mine," he smirked. He finished hanging her clothes up, and zipped up the garment bag and placed it inside the closet before turning to her. "Will you be okay unpacking everything else?" Donna nodded. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go change before the food gets here."

*

Josh emerged from his bedroom, clad in jeans and a T-shirt, just in time to hear the door buzzer signaling the food's arrival. He let the delivery guy inside the building and grabbed his wallet. Once he'd paid for the food and taken it to the kitchen, he called Donna to tell her it was ready.

When Donna arrived in the kitchen, Josh noticed she hadn't change out of the shirt and pants she'd worn to work; he guessed that she had been too busy unpacking. He placed the cartons of food on the table and they both sat down, helping themselves to some of everything. Although Josh always ordered Chicken in Black Bean Sauce and Donna ordered Sweet and Sour Chicken, they always ended up sharing.

They ate in relative silence, talking a little about some of the meetings Josh had attended during the day. When they finished eating it was nearly 9:45pm. Josh rose from the table and started to clear it, putting the plates in the dishwasher and the cartons in the trash.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" he asked.

"No, if you don't mind I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Of course I don't mind, do you need anything?" His tone was gentle.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks. Goodnight, Josh." Donna pushed herself up from the table and grabbed her crutches, making her way towards the bathroom.

"Night, Donna." Josh finished clearing up and went into the living room, grabbing his backpack and removing some files from it, deciding he could get a little work done since it was still early for him. A few minutes later a thought occurred to him. He went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water before going to the guest room and knocking gently on the door. He heard Donna telling him to come in and he opened the door.

"Hey, I thought you might need a glass of water so you can take your pain medication." He motioned to the glass in his hand.

"Oh, thanks. I just took some pills in the bathroom but leave the water anyway, I might need to take more during the night." Josh placed the glass on the nightstand and noticed that she had placed her bottle of pills from the hospital there. He also noticed an alarm clock.

"Where did the clock come from?"

"Carol packed it. I mentioned this morning that there wasn't one in here, which is why we slept in. I guess she figured that, if I relied on you to wake me, we'd be late every morning." She grinned at him, and Josh grinned in reply.

"I should take offense at that, but I guess you have a point. We need to be in the office for 7:30 tomorrow so set your alarm for around 6am. Anyway, I'll let you get some sleep. Night." He moved towards the door.

"Night, Josh. Don't work too late." Josh didn't even bother to ask how she knew he was still working, Donna always knew these things.

*

****

Wednesday

Josh had set his alarm for 5:30am, determined to prove to Donna that he could get himself up without relying on her. The fact that she usually phoned him in the morning to wake him was beside the point; he could manage when he had to. He took a quick shower and was back in his bedroom getting dressed when he heard Donna's door open. He grinned to himself, picturing her expression when she saw that the shower walls were damp and the bubble-wrapped stool was back in place, proving he was already up.

Josh was in the kitchen reading over some notes when Donna appeared. He pushed some toast over to her, but she shook her head.

"Donna, we're not going to go through this every morning. Eat some toast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"Yeah, and how often do you actually eat breakfast, Joshua?"

"When you call me early enough so that I have time to make it," he stated. "Now, I went to the bother of making this so, please eat it." She realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she sat down at the table and ate a slice of toast, smiling as Josh placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You know, I could get used to this." She smirked at him as she pointed to the coffee.

"Yeah, well I'm counting the number of cups I bring you and will present you with a tally once you're off the crutches; you can then bring me double the amount of cups in return." Donna snorted.

"Like that's gonna happen." Josh grinned and ate another slice of toast. Finally, they finished their breakfast and headed towards the door; Josh again helped Donna on with her coat.

*

Wednesday morning flew past, with Josh running out to the bullpen every so often to collect files from Donna, before rushing off to yet another meeting. He had a lunch meeting scheduled on the Hill and headed straight for that from a meeting with Toby, so Donna couldn't ask him to bring her back a sandwich; however, at 1pm, CJ appeared in front of her.

"Donna, why don't you come along to my office and eat lunch with me?"

"Thanks for the offer, CJ, but I don't have anything with me. I'm gonna call Josh later and ask him to bring me something back."

"You don't need to, there's food in my office."

"CJ, I can't eat your lunch. I'll be fine."

"It's not my lunch, it's yours, well ours actually." Donna gave her a quizzical look. "Josh called me from the Hill to ask me to get you something; he realized you wouldn't be able to go downstairs to the mess. Carol went out and got food for the three of us and Josh is going to pay for it when he returns. Come on Donna, it's not every day Josh offers to pay for our food, take advantage of it." Donna laughed and rose from her chair.

*

CJ, Carol and Donna caught up on each other's gossip over lunch, although Donna noticed that neither Carol or CJ asked her what it was like staying with Josh. When they finished eating, Donna made her way back to the bullpen, noticing that Josh was back. She went into his office to ask how his meeting had gone.

"It was fine. Did you get lunch okay?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Yeah, I ate with CJ and Carol. Apparently, you owe Carol $50."

"50 bucks, what did you eat, caviar?"

"Josh, there were three of us."

"Wait, I paid for CJ and Carol's lunches too? I didn't agree to that." 

"I'm sure you'll get over it, Josh. Now, according to your schedule, we can leave here at 6pm; is that still correct?" She looked at Josh and saw his eyes glance down to his desk.

"Erm, no, I'm afraid it's not." He looked back up at Donna and saw her disappointed look. "I'm sorry, but we need to meet with O'Donnell again; he's wavering on a couple of issues. I set up a meeting in Houlihans at 6:30pm."

"Why do I have to be there?"

"Because, I figure if you come he'll take pity on you and keep the meeting short." Donna glared at him. "Also, I need you to take notes. I also thought we could get something to eat there after he leaves." Donna's face brightened at his last comment.

"Okay, but you're paying." She left his office and returned to her desk and didn't see the wistful smile on Josh's face.

*

The meeting with O'Donnell was short; Josh had him caving in on all issues within 10 minutes, which he then claimed was a new record. After O'Donnell left, they ordered dinner and chatted quietly, with Josh asking Donna how her ankle was. By 8pm they were back in Josh's car for the 10-minute drive to his apartment. Once inside, they both headed to their respective rooms to change. Josh once again put on jeans and a sweater and Donna changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. She found Josh sitting on the couch when she came out of her room and he motioned for her to join him.

"Do you mind if I lie on the couch?" she asked hesitantly. "I need to elevate my ankle as much as possible."

"Of course not. Here, lie down." Josh stood up and ushered her onto the couch. He then sat down in one of the chairs and switched the TV on to CNN. They talked about some of the news items, commenting on some of the things CJ would need to discuss in her briefings. Josh noticed that Donna was fidgeting a lot and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold. Carol packed a pair of sweatpants but forgot a sweatshirt." Josh stood up and headed for his room. He emerged a couple of minutes later and handed her a Yale sweatshirt, which she slipped over her head. He remained standing and looked at her.

"Hey, do you want some cocoa? It'll heat you up and maybe help you sleep."

"You have cocoa?" Donna couldn't help the amused tone in her voice; Josh was not the kind of person she expected to drink cocoa.

"Yeah, my mom sends it in her gift packages every couple of months; you know what she's like. Want some?" Donna nodded her head and Josh went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of cocoa and handed one to Donna before sitting back down in the chair.

They both turned their attention back to the TV, but Donna noticed Josh glancing over at her every few minutes and she settled down on the couch, getting herself comfortable. They finally headed to bed around 10:30pm, which was the earliest Josh had been to bed for a long time. Once again, he took a glass of water into Donna's room when she was settled under the covers and asked her if she needed anything else. She replied that she didn't and he wished her goodnight before leaving the room.

*

****

Thursday

Next morning, Donna was up before Josh and he found her struggling with the toaster, trying to push the lever down to toast the bread while grabbing onto the counter to keep her balance. Josh chuckled slightly and put an arm around her waist to keep her steady. She cast him an appreciative glance and finally got the toaster to work. Josh let go of her waist and started to make coffee for them both.

There was a wistful look on Josh's face when Donna finally sat down at the table, still waiting on the toaster to finish.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked gently.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." He smiled at her. The toast popped out of the toaster and Donna started to get up. Josh placed his hand over hers to still her.

"It's okay, I'll get it. Stay there." He grabbed the toast and set it on the table with the butter. While Donna buttered all the slices he poured the coffee and set the mugs on the table before sitting down again and helping himself to a piece of toast.

"So, did you sleep okay?" Josh asked, staring into Donna's eyes. He was wondering if she had been awake all night when she'd been up so early.

"Yeah. I guess my body is used to only getting a few hours sleep each night though, so I woke up early as a result of going to bed early." She smiled at Josh and he smiled back, realizing she'd practically read his mind; she always seemed to have a way of doing that.

"Good. Hey, I meant to say to you, I don't need you to wait around while I have the late meeting on the Hill tonight."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked, slightly taken aback; Josh always made her wait in case he needed her to research anything immediately after his meetings.

"Well, I'm not expecting anything major to happen so, I plan just to come straight back here rather than going back to the office. My meeting's at 8pm so you can leave when I do. Will you be able to get a ride with someone or do you want me drop you off first?"

"I should be able to get a ride with someone, if not I'll get a cab, there's no point in you driving over here just to drop me off."

"Okay, but let me know if you can't get a ride, I don't mind taking you." Donna nodded and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once finished, Donna got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom. Josh cleared the table and also headed towards the bathroom, not realizing that's where Donna had gone. When he got there, the door was partially open and he found Donna brushing her teeth.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were in here."

She looked up startled, toothbrush in hand. "It's okay. I just want to brush my teeth and then I'll be out." She returned her attention to trying to get the toothpaste onto the brush while clinging to the basin for balance; she'd struggled with it every night and still hadn't found an easy solution.

"Here, let me." Josh took the toothpaste from her and squeezed some onto her brush. He then retrieved his own toothbrush from the holder and put some paste on it. He stood beside Donna and started to brush his teeth. Donna looked surprised but copied his actions, rinsing her mouth at the same time as him. Josh passed her a towel to wipe her mouth with and grabbed the corner of it to wipe his own face.

"Ready?" Donna nodded and made her way out of the room, with Josh holding the door for her.

*

The rest of the day passed even more quickly than the previous day, with Josh rushing around trying to get the votes status on a new bill he was working on. However, he called Donna into his office at lunchtime, where she found he had got a salad from the mess for her, and he brought her up-to-date with the bill progress while they ate. She informed him that she was going out to dinner with Ginger, who would then drive her home and that, yes, she had her key to Josh's apartment with her. Josh seemed happy enough with that and when he left for the Hill he told her not to work too late and that he'd see her at home. Donna felt a slight flutter in her heart at his words, and then laughed at herself for being stupid and sentimental.

*

Josh finally unlocked the door to his apartment at 11:18pm and dropped his backpack on the floor. He noticed that the table lamps were on in the living room as he removed his coat. Moving further into the room, he noticed Donna's sleeping form lying along the couch. The TV was on, with the sound turned down low. Josh found the remote on the coffee table and switched it off. He then knelt down beside Donna and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, Donna, wake up." She opened her eyes and found him looking at her.

"Oh, hi. What time is it?"

"It's late. What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" he asked softly, still kneeling beside her.

"I was watching TV and I guess I feel asleep, I was pretty tired."

"You know you have a TV in your room, right?" he smiled, still not moving away.

"Yeah, I know, but…" she trailed off.

"But, you thought you'd wait up for me?" Josh guessed. Donna gave him a sheepish smile in response and he grinned at her.

"Well, I'm home now, so you should probably go to bed; you can't be comfortable here," he stated, gesturing at the couch as he spoke.

"I'm fine," Donna replied, but as she did so, she tried to sit up and immediately put a hand to her neck, wincing a little.

"You okay?" Concern was evident in his voice. Donna nodded, but continued to rub her neck with her hand. "Your neck sore from lying like that, huh?" Josh didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he moved to the end of the couch, where Donna's head had been lying, and placed his hands on her shoulders, brushing her hand away. He felt Donna stiffen slightly under his touch.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

He started to knead her shoulders. "I'm trying to ease your neck, and get rid of some of this tension in you. Your muscles are like knots."

"Okay," Donna said hesitantly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yep, I'm an expert at giving massages." At Donna's silence he continued, "I had to learn all about them when I took karate in High School." Donna chuckled slightly.

"I never knew you studied martial arts, Josh."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Donna. Your neck feeling any better?"

"A little, I guess."

"Hmm, okay, you're probably not in the best position for this to work. Can you move forward slightly?" Donna used her hands to push herself along the couch a little and then gasped as she felt Josh climb onto the couch behind her. He sat on the arm and placed his feet either side of her, pulling her back up against his legs; he then resumed the massage. A few minutes later he could feel Donna relaxing and he grinned to himself; he then realized that she was falling asleep again.

"Hey, Donna, don't fall asleep on me here, my back isn't good enough to carry you to your room I'm afraid." She laughed and sat up straight, pushing herself away from Josh's legs.

"Yeah, you're right. I should go to bed. Thanks, Josh." She gave him a grateful smile and got up off the couch. Josh handed her the crutches and she headed for the bathroom. When she came out and went into her room she found Josh placing a glass of water on her nightstand.

"Thanks, Josh. Goodnight."

"Night, Donna," he replied as he quietly closed her door behind him.

**

TBC


	3. Part 3

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimer, Summary, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 3 of 9

**

****

Friday

Everyone was in a good mood when Josh and Donna arrived at work bright and early on Friday morning. The President was joining the First Lady at their eldest daughter, Elizabeth's, for the weekend, and his good mood had been fairly infectious all week. Of course, the fact that it would be a quiet weekend while he was gone might have had something to do with it.

The President was scheduled to leave at 2pm and, for once, he was running on time – he'd been determined that nothing was going to get in his way. In fact, he had made sure that he had nothing scheduled past 1pm so that, even if something took longer than expected, he'd still have time. Due to this, he found it was 1:30pm and he had a spare half-hour, so he decided to have one of his wandering sessions, enjoying watching every one stand to attention as he passed – he wouldn't get much of that for the rest of the weekend.

Donna could hear the commotion in the corridors and knew the President was on his way. She groaned inwardly as she realized she was going to have to stand up as soon as he arrived and she looked around for her crutches, suddenly remembering that Josh had stolen them and taken them to his office – his version of making sure he knew where she was at all times.

"Good afternoon, Donna," came the President's voice from the corridor. She looked up to find him standing just outside her cubicle and she immediately tried to stand. Grabbing onto her desk, she pushed herself out of her chair.

"Good afternoon, Mr President. Are you looking forward to your trip?" she asked politely, pasting a smile onto her face as she realized that clutching the desk wasn't helping much.

"Indeed I am. Donna, is there something wrong?" he asked as he noticed a wince of pain cross her face.

"No, Sir. It's…it's just a little awkward trying to grab onto the desk that's all," she replied softly.

"Oh, of course; I forgot about your ankle. I'm sorry, please, sit back down." He motioned for her to sit but Donna remained standing. "Donna, it's fine, really, sit!" he ordered; this time, she obeyed.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'd be fine if I had my crutches," she said, and then closed her eyes as she realized what she'd done.

"What do you mean? Where are your crutches?" the President asked with a questioning look on his face.

"They're in Josh's office, Sir," she answered meekly.

"Why?" At Donna's lack of response the President started to connect the dots. "Josh! Get out here RIGHT NOW," he boomed. The door to Josh's office immediately flew open and he ran outside, almost colliding with the President.

"Sir! Is something wrong?" Josh looked from the President to Donna, noting than Donna wouldn't meet his eye.

The President had a mischievous look in his eye as he asked, "Josh, why do you have Donna's crutches in your office?" Josh sported his deer in the headlights look again and then glared at Donna, before returning his gaze to the President.

"Er, would you believe me if I said I was looking after them for her?" he asked, staring down at his shoes.

"Well, that depends."

"On what, Sir?" Josh asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, do we have a phantom stealer of crutches in the West Wing at the moment, Josh? Is that why Donna's crutches need looking after?" The President was trying to keep a straight face, and valiantly fought to keep the amusement out of his voice. Donna, on the other hand, was covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing as she watched Josh try to form an answer.

"No, Sir." He swallowed hard as he looked at the President.

"Well, in that case, I don't believe your story. Do you want to know what *I* think the reason is, Josh?"

"Not really, but I know you're gonna tell me anyway," Josh muttered, just loudly enough to be heard. The President chose to ignore the comment.

"I think you have them so that Donna can't get away from you. You're worried that, now she has to put up with you at home as well, she's going to reach the end of her tether and leave, either that or she'll start hitting you with her crutches." The President's face split into a full grin as he said this and Donna couldn't help laughing out loud. Josh felt himself starting to laugh as well.

"You're definitely right about the last part, Sir." Josh grinned as he said it and looked directly at Donna. In return, Donna sported an evil grin.

"Well, Josh, I think to make it up to Donna, you should make sure she gets to leave early tonight." Josh started shifting uncomfortably when he realized the President was serious.

"With all due respect, Sir, I let her leave early last night and we still have a lot to do today." The President looked at Donna, who nodded to indicate Josh was speaking the truth.

"Since I'm going away for the weekend, I very much doubt there's anything you have to do that can't wait. Donna, make sure you leave by 6pm this evening." Donna beamed at him and he turned to Josh. "Josh, you will drive her home and stay there. If you come back to the office it will no doubt mean that Donna has to clear up all your mess when she returns, so stay away, and that's an order!" The President was still smiling and Josh was looking down at his shoes again. "Is that alright with you, Donna?" He turned to her and winked.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you." She beamed at him again.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for." He turned to Josh again. "And before you start to protest, Mr Lyman, I've read the report concerning Donna's accident and I think you should consider yourself lucky that she's not suing you." Josh had the decency to look guilty and then looked at the President.

"Sir, don't you, you know, have a plane to catch or something?"

"What, do you think they'll leave without me, Josh?"

"No," Josh replied sullenly.

"Correct. Now, isn't there something *you* should be doing?"

"Yes, I have plenty of work to do, Sir, but I can't do it until you dismiss me." He smirked as he spoke, which he quickly regretted.

"I wasn't referring to work, Josh. Isn't there something else you should be doing, NOW?!" The President motioned in Donna's direction and Josh smacked a hand to his forehead.

"The crutches! Right." He darted into his office and quickly returned with them, moving past the President to hand them to Donna.

"Now, Donna, I don't normally condone violence, but in this instance, feel free to smack him around a bit." The President grinned at her and Josh in turn.

"Don't worry, Sir, I know how to handle him," she grinned back and Josh was looking as though he would do anything to escape the conversation.

"Good. Well, as Josh said, I have a plane to catch. Remember, 6pm, and have a good weekend." He said as he started to move away from the bullpen, back towards the Oval Office.

"Yes, Sir, you too," Josh and Donna replied in unison.

"You know that's not going to happen, right?" Josh said as he turned to Donna.

"Oh, it is, Joshua. The President just gave us both direct orders and I intend to follow them, even if you don't." Donna grinned at him before turning back to her desk to start working again. Josh let out a long sigh and returned to his office, closing his door behind him. The door opened again a few minutes later and Donna looked up to find him in the doorway to her cubicle.

"I'm still leaving at 6, Josh!" she stated, returning her gaze to her desk.

"Actually, that's fine." Donna's head snapped up.

"You're leaving at 6 as well."

"That's fine too." A grin was forming on Josh's face and Donna eyed him suspiciously.

"We are not working from home, Josh!" Donna pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hey, I'm wounded by that accusation." He brought a hand to his heart as he spoke. "I was actually going to say that I'll invite Sam, Toby and CJ over after work to catch up but, if you don't want me to, then that's fine." He was grinning again, and the grin got bigger as he watched Donna trying to work out the 'catch' with his suggestion. Finally, she gave up trying to work it out.

"What's the catch, Josh?" she asked, pointing suspiciously at him again.

"Again with the finger?!" Josh replied, pushing her finger away. "There isn't a catch; I just thought you might like a change in company, or you know, some more company. I mean, if the conversation happens to turn to work-related matters then so be it, but it'll be nothing to do with me; you know what Toby's like, can't switch off!" Josh's dimples were out in full force and Donna shook her head, turning her gaze to her desk so he couldn't see her laughing. She composed herself and looked back up at him.

"Sounds like a good idea, but the first sign of 'shop talk' and you'll get one of my crutches somewhere unpleasant." She hoisted a crutch in his direction for added emphasis

Josh laughed, "Okay, but the same applies to the others, right?" Donna just grinned wickedly and Josh retreated to the corridor, heading off to invite Sam and Toby.

*

On the drive home, Josh informed Donna that CJ was putting an early lid on the press, helped by the fact that the President was now out of town, and that she, Toby and Sam would be over around 8pm. He also informed her that they were bringing the food and beer. Donna pouted as she reminded him that she couldn't drink alcohol with her pain medication and Josh just grinned and said "payback's a bitch, isn't it?" for which Donna swatted his arm.

*

Josh grabbed the first shower, so that he would have time to clear up the apartment before the others arrived. He took so long in the shower, trying to ease his back with the hot spray, that Donna was only just returning to her room, her robe wrapped around her, when the buzzer went, signaling someone's arrival; it was Sam. Josh buzzed him up and opened the door to greet him, shouting to Donna to hurry her up.

Sam stepped into the apartment just as Donna shouted, "Alright! If you hadn't taken so damn long in the first place, I would've been ready by now." Josh just rolled his eyes at Sam and took the proffered beer from his hands, stuffing the bottles into his fridge.

"CJ and Toby went to get the food; Toby reckoned CJ would order something healthy if he wasn't there to supervise," Sam informed Josh when he asked where the others were. Just then, Donna yelled from her room.

  
"Josh?" Josh handed Sam an already cold beer and headed for Donna's room. Sam noted that Josh didn't knock before entering.

"What's up?" he asked her, trying to hide his double-take when he realized she was still in her robe - her very thin, very short, robe. She turned to look at him from where she was standing by the closet.

"Can I borrow a pair of your sweatpants? Carol only packed me one pair and they need to be washed."

"Sure, hang on a sec." Josh left the room and went to his own to get some pants, passing a bemused Sam in the living room along the way. He placed the sweatpants on the bed for Donna to take.

"If you leave your laundry in a pile I'll put it through the machine tomorrow, since you won't be able to carry it." Donna looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"That's okay. Carol said if I put it all in a bag and take it to work, she'll do it for me."

"Oh." Josh looked downcast, so Donna thought she'd better explain to him.

"It won't just be sweatpants that need washed, Josh, there will be other stuff too, you know?" A look of enlightenment appeared on Josh's face and he smiled.

"Okay, but the offer's there." Donna nodded and Josh left the room to let her change. He had just got back to the living room when the buzzer went again and he opened the door for CJ and Toby.

"Where's Donna?" asked CJ as soon as she was inside and noticed only Sam and Josh in the living room.

"She's getting changed, she won't be long," Josh replied, taking the boxes of food from Toby. "What'd you get?"

"Pizza, Josh. What does it look like? What else comes in a box like that?" came Toby's reply.

"I meant, what kind of pizza? A manly kind or, you know, the other stuff?" He grinned at CJ, who glared at him.

"We got something for everyone, Josh and if you don't like it, tough!" CJ replied.

Josh headed to the kitchen to get some paper towels for them all and returned to find Sam and Toby had taken the two armchairs and CJ was sitting at one end of the couch. He sat down next to CJ and they all started to chat about how good it was to get a night off for once. Donna emerged from her room a few minutes later and looked around for somewhere to sit. Josh immediately noticed her and motioned to the space next to him on the couch. She nodded and sat down.

"CJ, would you like a drink?" Donna asked, looking past Josh to CJ at the opposite end of the couch from her.

"Why yes, Donna, I would love one." Donna nudged Josh in the ribs and he finally took the hint, standing up from the couch.

"Get one for Toby too while you're there, Josh." Josh turned to her.

"Anything else, madam?" he asked her, smirking.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a soda." She returned the smirk and Josh disappeared to the kitchen to get beers for CJ, Toby and himself and a soda for Donna. He returned to find Donna had lifted her legs onto the couch, across where he had been sitting, with her feet stopping just before CJ. He handed Toby and CJ their beers and Donna her soda and then casually lifted Donna's legs, sliding underneath them and placing her legs on his lap when he sat down. CJ and Sam shared a look and smiled.

"How's the ankle, Donna?" Sam asked.

"It's okay; I'm supposed to keep it elevated as much as possible," she replied, pointing to her bandaged foot.

*

The five of them ate pizza and shared stories about their pre-Bartlet lives for about an hour. Josh and Donna shared a pizza, with Josh placing the box on Donna's legs where he could reach it and handing Donna another slice whenever she was ready. He then found Donna stretching over to the coffee table to steal his beer, claiming that a couple of sips wouldn't hurt her. Josh just rolled his eyes and stole it back from her. When they had finished, Sam excused himself to use the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with a puzzled look on his face.

"Josh," he started, "I gotta ask, why is there a bubble-wrap covered stool sitting in your shower?" Josh and Donna shared a smile.

"Donna can't stand up in the shower, so she uses it," he explained and Donna lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh, okay." Sam was about to ask something else when Josh's home phone rang. The phone was on an end table next to CJ and she lifted the receiver, passing it to Josh without speaking.

"Josh Lyman." The room fell silent, not wanting to disturb Josh. "Oh, hi. Yeah, she's here…huh? Yeah, she's doing okay. Hang on, I'll let you talk to her." He turned to Donna, placing his hand over the receiver. "It's your mom. Do you want to take this in my room, it's closer." She nodded and Josh took the cordless receiver into his room, placing it on the bed. Donna pushed herself up from the couch and followed him. Josh closed the door softly behind him and returned to his seat on the couch. The four senior staffers picked up their conversation again, with Toby and Sam arguing over who should get the last slice of pizza; CJ settled the argument by taking it from the box herself.

*

Donna spent the next ten minutes talking to her mom on the phone, assuring her that her ankle was okay and that she was just staying with Josh to make things easier for herself. She ended the call and kept the phone in her right hand as she grabbed her crutches and stood up. Moving away from the bed, she found it awkward to hold the phone and the crutches and proceeded to drop the phone, watching it crash onto the floor. Her mother had just spent ten minutes telling her that she had better be very careful while she was staying with Josh as she could easily annoy him and get herself fired. Normally, Donna wouldn't let it get to her, she knew her mom was only really teasing her, but she was tired and dropping the phone was the last straw. She collapsed back onto the bed and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to compose herself a little and shouted for help to pick up the phone.

"Josh?" she called through the closed bedroom door. No response.

"Josh?" she called again, a little louder. This time, the door opened and CJ walked in. CJ took one look at Donna's tearful face and immediately closed the door behind her, moving to sit beside Donna on the bed.

"Josh went to the bathroom. What's wrong, Donna?" Donna turned towards her.

"I…I dropped the phone and I can't reach to pick it up," she said, pointing to the phone on the floor. CJ bent down and picked it up, switching it on to check for a dial tone.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." When Donna still looked worried, CJ put the phone on the bed beside her and placed a comforting hand on Donna's arm.

"What's really wrong, Donna?"

"I don't know, I just…" CJ looked at her intently and Donna felt herself relax a little. "It's that time of the month; I'm usually not this bad, but it's weird, you know, being here." She gestured around the room with her arms. "I feel like I'm intruding, it's not fair on Josh; I know you and Leo practically forced him into this." She looked at CJ, with her bottom lip trembling. CJ wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Donna, you don't need to worry, Josh wants you here." As Donna started to say something, CJ continued, "I know he probably made it sound like Leo and I forced him into this, but we really didn't. He wanted to have you stay here so he can help you, he just didn't think Leo and I would be very happy about it, with how it could look to the press." Donna turned to face her.

"Why _did_ you agree to this? I mean, I know you said it wouldn't be a problem and it hasn't been but, why did you take the risk?"

CJ contemplated her reply. "Because it's good for Josh." Donna gave her a questioning look. "He finds it so difficult to look after himself sometimes, I thought it would be good for him to have to concentrate on someone else." CJ gave Donna a pointed look. "I've noticed a change in him this past week; he's been much more attentive to you."

"That's just his guilty conscience," said Donna, with a small smile on her face.

"No, I don't think it is. He's realizing that this is his chance to repay you for everything you've done for him over the years and he needs that opportunity." As CJ said the last words there was a gentle knock on the door and Josh entered.

"Hey, everything alright in here? Sam said you were calling for me, Donna?" He looked at her intently and Donna smiled.

"I'm fine, just had a slight phone incident."

"Okay, you coming back into the living room?"

"We will, Josh, we're just in the middle of some girl talk," CJ replied. Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock-disgust and left the room, closing the door again. CJ turned back to Donna. "I think the real reason you're upset right now, apart from the damn time of the month thing, is that you're finding it difficult reading Josh with the change in your dynamic."

Donna moved so that she was now lying back against the headboard, legs up on the bed. CJ stood up and moved to the right side of the bed, lying down next to Donna.

"What do you mean, CJ?"

"Well, you said you feel like you're intruding. That's because this is Josh's place and not yours; you feel you have to wait for his permission to do things, he's the boss. It's different from the way it is at work and it'll take some getting used to." CJ had turned to face Donna and was thankful that Donna didn't look away.

"He's the boss at work as well, CJ." Donna smiled slightly as she said this, the tears beginning to disappear.

"You and I both know that's not true, Donna. Certainly, there are times where he has to exert his authority but you don't work _for_ Josh, you work _with_ him. Look, I really don't think you have anything to worry about, it probably is just a combination of your hormones, pain and being incredibly tired. Believe me, if Josh didn't want you here, he would have asked me to find a way to get you to leave by now." Donna chuckled at CJ's words. "Why don't we change the subject. What did Ginger tell you about her new boyfriend when you had dinner last night?"

*

While CJ was calming Donna down, Josh, Sam and Toby had started discussing work again.

"You do realize if Donna catches us talking like this I'm gonna be in trouble," Josh stated to an amused Sam and Toby.

"What are you talking about, Josh?" asked Sam.

"She threatened me with bodily injury if tonight contained any shop talk."

"And you don't think she's behind that door with CJ right now discussing work, or at least people we work with?" Toby asked, pointing towards Josh's closed bedroom door.

"Ah, but office gossip doesn't count as shop talk, Toby; don't you know anything about women?" asked Sam, receiving a glare from Toby in response.

"Anyone want another beer?" Josh asked, standing up from the couch. Sam and Toby nodded, so he headed off towards the kitchen; Sam soon joined him.

"So, how's it going, Josh?" Sam asked as Josh removed three beer bottles from the fridge.

"How's what going?"

"You know, living with Donna?" Josh's head snapped up and he stared at his friend.

"Sam, I am not living with Donna!"

"Well, what do you call this then?" Sam asked calmly, although there was a small smile forming at his mouth.

"Donna is _staying_ with me while she recovers." Josh waved his arms around for emphasis.

"Right, whatever. So, anyway, how's it going? How many fights have you had?" Sam had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"None."

"Really? Hmm…" Sam trailed off and Josh looked at him questioningly.

When Sam wasn't forthcoming, Josh asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might have found it weird, being with her practically 24 hours a day."

"That's nothing new; you know the hours we work," Josh replied, being deliberately obtuse.

"Yeah, but you usually have at least a few hours apart overnight. You don't find it weird coming home and going to work together?"

"No. No…it's actually kind of nice," Josh admitted. Sam turned his head to hide the grin on his face.

"How do you mean _nice_?"

"Well, It's been a long time since I shared an apartment with someone. Even when I did, it was with Mandy and we always fought over stupid things; you know, who left the cap off the toothpaste. I guess I thought it was supposed to be like that." Josh had a wistful look on his face.

"And it's not like that with Donna?"

"No, we have a routine."

"A routine?" Sam was becoming more amused and intrigued by the second. "She's only been here a few days."

"I know, but we have one. Donna gets up first and showers; it takes her so long to dry her hair and get ready that I can shower after her and still be dressed before her. I then make breakfast and we sit down and eat, while listening to the news on the radio."

"Since when do you eat breakfast?"

"Since Donna bangs her crutches on my door so that I have time to make it."

"So, having her here is good because it means you get to eat breakfast?"

"No. It's other stuff, like last night; I had to go to a late meeting on the Hill and expected to come back to a dark apartment, with Donna asleep in bed. However, when I got here she was lying on the couch, asleep; she'd waited up for me. It just…it felt really good to have someone here when I got back. It feels good to have someone to say goodnight and good morning to. Do you know what I mean?" Josh looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I do. What you have to ask yourself though is, would it feel good with just anyone, or only with Donna?"

Just as Josh was about to reply, Toby yelled from the living room, "Are you guys brewing the beer in there, or what?" Sam and Josh laughed and grabbed the beers, joining Toby back in the living room. Once they were seated, Sam looked over at Josh and noticed a contemplative look on his face.

*

A few minutes later, Josh's bedroom door opened and CJ emerged, closing the door behind her. Josh immediately looked up.

"Where's Donna? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Josh; she's asleep. We were talking and she started drifting off. I managed to get her under the covers, I think you should leave her for a while; I don't think she's been sleeping properly the last few nights." Josh nodded and grabbed his beer again, looking over at the closed bedroom door.

"Guys, I think we should head home. Josh looks pretty exhausted too," said CJ, looking from Toby to Sam. They both nodded their agreement and stood up. They all bid Josh goodnight, keeping their voices low so that Donna didn't wake, and they left.

*

Josh cleared away the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles and then quietly opened his bedroom door, just a crack. He saw Donna's sleeping form and smiled. Closing the door quietly, he moved off to the guest room. Once there, he removed his jeans, shoes and socks, leaving him in a T-shirt and boxers, and got under the covers in what he now considered Donna's bed. He lay back for a few minutes, thinking over some of the things Sam had said. Suddenly, he realized he hadn't left a glass of water for Donna and he noticed her pain medication on the nightstand next to him. Figuring she'd need them, he got out of bed, picked up the bottle of pills and padded to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and crossed to his own room, quietly opening the door. 

He had just placed the glass and bottle on the nightstand when he heard Donna stir.

"Josh?" Donna's sleepy voice was very quiet. Josh turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Donna rubbed her eyes and then noticed what Josh was wearing. "Where are the others?"

"They left about twenty minutes ago." 

"Oh. I'm sorry," Donna said quietly, making Josh look at her closely.

"For what?" he asked gently.

"For ruining your night." Donna could feel a lump in her throat and tears forming in her eyes and she looked downwards to avoid Josh's gaze.

"How did you ruin my night?" His face crinkled in confusion.

"You invited your friends over; one of them had to come in here to help me and then they all left early, no doubt because I'd fallen asleep. I'm sorry." Her bottom lip was trembling throughout her statement.

Josh sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Donna's legs and turned to face her.

"You didn't ruin anything; we had a good night. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, until your mom called!" Josh grinned and Donna couldn't help but return it, though very slightly. "That's what tonight was about, you seemed kind of down all day." Donna looked taken aback, she hadn't thought he had noticed.

"I'm okay. It's just…you know what? I'm not gonna finish that sentence," she smiled and Josh decided to try and tease her to cheer her up further.

"Donna! You can't start something and then not finish it, that's not what Democrats do!" The dimpled grin made its appearance and Donna swatted him on the arm. His tone then became more serious. "Really though, what is it? You can tell me."

Donna looked at him and pondered whether she should reply.

"Time of the month, Josh, that's all." Josh's jaw noticeably dropped and Donna laughed.

"Oh, well that's alright." At Donna's glare he amended, "I mean, at least it's not something I've done. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine…I was fine until my mom called."

"What'd she say this time?" Josh had always had a feeling that Donna's mom didn't like him.

"Nothing much really." A thought struck Donna and she became worried. "Oh, you don't mind me giving her your number do you? I called her a couple of days ago to tell her what happened and she asked for it; it's too expensive to call my cellphone." She rushed the last sentence and Josh smiled.

"Donna, it's fine. I want you to treat this place as your own. Now, what did your mom say to get you upset?"

"The usual, complaining about me not visiting."

"When was the last time you were home?" Josh became thoughtful, trying to remember the last time off Donna had taken.

"It's been a while," she admitted. "It's too expensive to fly home just for a couple of days."  
  
"No wonder your mom gets mad if that's what you tell her. Family means more than money Donna, believe me." Donna bit her lip and looked down.

"That's not what I tell her."

"Then what do you say?" he asked, watching Donna's head raise and a smile appear on her face.

"I tell her I have to work."

"What?! No wonder she wasn't very pleased with me when I answered the phone tonight!" Josh's tone was one of mock-anger.

"No, she was mad at you tonight because she knows how I hurt my ankle." Donna grinned at him and Josh looked guilty.

"Oh, so she was mad at you for not visiting more?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really, she just tries to guilt me into it or make me feel like I'm missing out, she never really means it though. It doesn't normally bother me but…" she trailed off.

"But what? She got you at your vulnerable time of the month?" he grinned.

"No, she just told me some news from home that made me wish I was there." She suddenly seemed sad and Josh didn't know what to do. 

"You can go, if you want. I can't give you a raise, but I'll pay for your flights," he offered, his voice gentled. "You probably shouldn't be working right now anyway." Donna looked at him and the gratitude he saw in her eyes made him feel strange. He stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, lying down on the same spot that CJ had occupied earlier. Donna turned her head to face him.

"Thanks, but it would be too late anyway." Josh gave her a questioning look and she explained, "My niece, Emily, is going on her first date tomorrow night and I wish I was there to see her off." Donna looked wistful.

"A date?! But she's only, what, 9?"

"She's 12, Josh! She was 9 the last time you saw her; people do grow up, well some anyway." She gave him a pointed look.

"She's 12, really? Huh. Still, isn't 12 a little young to be going on dates?" Donna looked surprised.

"Not really, no."

"When I was 12, I was only interested in sports and stuff, certainly not dating. No-one really dated at that age."

"Yeah, well, you probably didn't have a lot of choice; you know, it's nice to have electricity when you go on dates and I don't think they had invented that when you were 12." She grinned at him and Josh pouted.

"Don't start with the age jokes, Donnatella," he warned. "How old were you when you went on your first date?"

"14," she answered.

"Really?" Josh looked surprised.

"Yeah. How old were you?" She didn't expect him to answer, this was the sort of conversation that he usually sought to avoid.

"I was 16. Her name was Laura," he replied. When he saw the look on Donna's face he decided to quickly change the subject. "So, who is this gomer that's dating your niece? Is he good enough for her?" Donna swatted him on the arm again.

"Josh, don't call him a gomer. I don't know much about him; his name is Robbie and he's in her class at school. Emily hoped he'd ask her to the school dance this coming Wednesday but he asked her out for tomorrow night instead. She figures if it goes well, he'll then ask her to the dance.

"Ah, so he's not a dumb gomer then. He has enough sense to find out if she's worth being seen in public with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a warning tone in Donna's voice. "They'll be seen in public tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, but probably not in front of all his friends. He's saving that for the school dance, but only if she passes his test first."

"Josh, he's 12 years old, I really don't think he's learned how to play the 'Lyman Dating Game' yet," Donna stated.

"They're never too young to learn. You just make sure she doesn't get hurt, dating can be a nasty business, everyone needs someone to look out for them." Josh looked at her intently while he said this and Donna could feel herself starting to blush. She dipped her head.

"Whatever. Anyway, I should give you your bed back." She started to move but Josh stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. You're already comfortable, I can take your bed; you're supposed to rest your ankle and keep walking to a minimum and you're already here." Josh's tone was determined and Donna nodded reluctantly.

Josh didn't move from his place on the bed, instead he said, "So, tell me about this first date of yours that you had when you were 14."

"No! Tell me about Laura!"

"Why won't you tell me, was he a complete gomer?" Josh's dimpled grin was out in full force.

"Josh!" she warned.

"Okay, I'll tell you about Laura first and then you can tell me about gomer number one." Josh started to tell Donna the story of his first date – how a friend had convinced him to double date with the girl he wanted to date and her friend, who was interested in Josh. As he told the story, Donna grabbed some painkillers and swallowed them. Unfortunately, the second pill got stuck in her throat and she started to cough; Josh was immediately alarmed.

"Donna, are you okay?" He sat up and looked at her.

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse from coughing and she was still gulping water trying to clear her throat. She finally put the glass back on the nightstand and settled back into bed. A few seconds later she was coughing again and she had to sit back up. Josh reached for the glass of water but she waved his hand away. He then started to rub her back with his left hand, not knowing what else to do. She continued to cough and Josh found it awkward to help her when she had the covers wrapped around herself, so, he climbed under them and placed his hand on the lower part of her back, under the covers, and started rubbing it to relax her. She finally stopped coughing, but looked exhausted and was breathing quite heavily from the exertion of coughing.

"Okay?" he asked gently, keeping his hand on her back. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. Josh returned the smile, stopped rubbing her back and moved his hand around her back onto her upper left arm, pulling her towards his chest. He moved further down into the bed and Donna laid her head on the top of his chest as her breathing slowly started to return to normal.

"So, where was I?" Josh asked. "If you think you're getting out of telling me your gomer story, think again!" He continued his first-date story but it wasn't long before he realized that Donna had fallen asleep again. He knew he couldn't move her head from his chest without waking her and decided to wait until she was in a deeper sleep before trying to leave. However, sleep soon overcame him as well. 

**  
  
TBC


	4. Part 4

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimer, Summary, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 4 of 9

**

****

Saturday

Sometime during the night Donna must have lifted her head from Josh's chest and placed it on her own pillow. Josh awoke the next morning to find himself on his left side, facing Donna's back, with his right arm draped over her waist. He slowly got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Donna sleeping.

*

"Donna," a soft voice called. Donna rolled over onto her back but did not waken.

"Donna!" Josh tried again and this time she opened her eyes. She found Josh standing beside her with a tray in his hands.

"I made breakfast." He indicated the tray with his head and Donna noticed it had a huge plate of scrambled eggs and 4 slices of toast on it. "Here, take this and I'll get the coffee." He placed the tray on Donna's legs, which were still under the covers, and left the room, returning with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Placing the mugs on his nightstand, Josh lay down on the bed again, climbing under the covers and pulling the tray over so that it was perched on both their legs. He placed one of the coffee mugs on the tray and lifted a fork, handing another one to Donna.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it's Saturday, we don't have to be in until 11," he said, as if that explained everything. Donna still looked surprised. "What, you didn't think I could cook?"

"Not really, no! Are you sure you didn't run out to a store and buy the eggs already scrambled?"

"Hey! And there was me being nice bringing you breakfast in bed, but if you don't want it…" He started to pull the tray away from her, but her hand flew out to stop him.

"Since it's here!" she laughed. "We really don't need to be in until 11?" She glanced at her watch and noticed it was only 9am.

"Nope, and I reckon we'll be able to leave by 5pm as well."

"Don't you just love it when the President is out of town!" They both laughed and tucked into their breakfast.

"You know, if you didn't want to hear my story last night, you could have just said, you didn't need to fall asleep in the middle of it," Josh said as he grinned at Donna.

"Sorry. You can finish it if you want, but it doesn't mean I am going to tell you the story of my first date."

"We made a deal, Donna!" 

"No, you made a deal, I never agreed to anything." Josh tried to give her an angry look but it only made her laugh.

"So, he was a real gomer, huh, and you don't want to relive it? I can understand that."

"No, he wasn't a gomer Joshua, he was nice…" Donna stopped, realizing she was about to fall into Josh's trap. She swatted him on the arm. "Nice try, buster, but it's not gonna work."

"Damn!" Josh hit his fist off the bed. "Listen, I was thinking, do you wanna watch a movie after work tonight?" Josh looked at her tentatively, waiting for her answer.

"I don't think I can, Josh," she replied, taking another bite of toast and not looking at Josh.

"Oh, okay. You have other plans?" he asked, sounding dejected.

"No. It's just that I don't think I could sit in a movie theatre, they're not comfortable at the best of times but with my ankle…" Josh smiled.

"I didn't mean _go_ to a movie, I meant watch one, _here_."

"Oh. Well in that case, sure." Donna smiled warmly. "Do I get to pick the movie?" she asked.

"Noooo!" he replied, pointing at her for emphasis. "My apartment, I pick the movie!" Donna frowned at him.

"Need I remind you that the only reason I'm in your apartment is because I am injured; how did that happen again?" A look of hurt passed over Josh's face, quickly replaced by one that said 'fine, I give up'.

"Okay, you can pick the movie, but it's out of my collection."

"What, you mean we can't go rent one?" Donna pouted. "I don't want to watch any of your movies, Josh." She tried her sweet look on him, hoping he'd relent. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll compromise. I need to go to the grocery store on the way home anyway. We'll rent a movie from the video store next door to it – but it's got to be one I'll like, not some chick flick!"

"How about a better compromise?" asked Donna. Josh raised his eyebrows. "If we're finishing at 5, we'll have time to watch two movies; you pick one and I'll pick one."

"Okay, but we're watching mine first!" he stated.

"Why?" 

"So that I can fall asleep during whatever one you choose." Donna hit him on the arm again, causing him to drop the piece of toast he was trying to eat.

"You will not fall asleep Joshua!" Josh just laughed at her.

*

They reached the West Wing just after 11am, both casually dressed. Donna immediately noticed that there weren't many people around but figured it might still be early for a Saturday and put it to the back of her mind. By noon, she was beginning to wonder what was going on. She pulled herself up from her chair, grabbed her crutches and hobbled into Josh's office, stopping in the doorway. It took a few seconds before Josh noticed her and looked up.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where everyone is."  
  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's after 12 O'clock and hardly anyone is in our bullpen. Also, I called Carol and got no reply and Bonnie and Ginger aren't around either. It just seems strange."

"It's not really, they all have the weekend off since their bosses aren't coming in," he stated, returning his gaze to his desk to hide the guilty look on his face.

"They WHAT?" Josh looked up gingerly as Donna hobbled further into his office and towards his desk. He glanced at his desk making sure there was nothing she could throw at him before he replied.

"Well, with the President out of town, CJ doesn't have much to report so she said she was going to spend the weekend shopping." Donna looked a little downcast and he continued. "I think she would have invited you but she didn't think you'd be up to it when you're on crutches." Donna just nodded for him to continue. "Sam and Toby have finished the speech for the State Dinner next week, so they decided to also have the weekend off, although I expect Toby to be in here tomorrow rewriting Sam's part of the speech. They said something about going to Baltimore today to watch some great writer give a speech – Toby said Sam might learn something." Josh grinned and then quickly stopped when he noticed Donna's face.

"So, you're telling me that I don't need to be here?!" she exclaimed, or rather yelled.

"No! You need to be here 'cos I'm here. We still have work to do, we can't slack off like the rest of them."

"So, Leo's around too then? Only, I thought Margaret would have been along to see me by now." Josh looked guilty again.

"Ah, no. He and Mallory went away for the weekend – some quality father-daughter time apparently. I think the President guilted him into it."

"So, you're the only senior staffer working this weekend? Do you even have to be here? All you're doing is reading, couldn't you have done that at home?" Donna was pouting again.

"I wish I could have, but there's too much stuff to refer to, I'd have needed a truck to get all the files home." He motioned to the chaos on his desk. Donna still looked upset. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"How?" She brightened a little.

"I'll let you choose the movie tonight?" he asked rather than stated.

"I'm already doing that, unless you're going to let me choose them both?" There was humor back in her voice again.

"No way! Ok, how's this, we won't come into the office tomorrow." He looked at Donna hopefully.

"Does that mean we just won't be coming into the office, but will be working at home, or do I get an actual day off?"

"Well, I have some reading to do, but you don't need to do anything, I promise."

"Why can't you make me offers like this when I'm able to get around more easily? Now all I get is to spend the day in your apartment," she said huffily.

"Hey, at least it's a day off!" There was no anger in his tone.

"Yeah, but I don't want to spend the day cooped up inside, Josh, but I don't have a lot of choice."  
  
"If it's a problem, we can come into the office and I can give you a day off later." Donna snorted.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen. You will deny all knowledge of this conversation."

"Probably," he admitted. "Well, let's just see what tomorrow brings, okay?" Donna nodded and retreated back to her own office, leaving Josh breathing a sigh of relief that she had let him off, for now. However, she returned a few minutes later.

"What now?" he asked as he looked up.

"If Carol's off, how am I supposed to get my laundry done?" she asked worriedly.

"Is that what was in the bag you made me carry?" Donna nodded. "Well, we can drop it off at her place on the way home if you want?" he offered.

"No! I can't do that Josh. _She_ has a weekend off, I'm not going to ruin it for her by asking her to do my laundry."

"Well, in that case, I guess you'll just have to let me do it for you."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Donna replied very quietly, leaving his office again.

*

They entered Josh's apartment about 6:30pm, having left the office at 5pm as promised and then stopping off at the grocery store and video store on the way home.

"I am _so_ not watching that, Donna," Josh stated for about the hundredth time while taking the groceries into the kitchen.

"Josh, you'll like it," she replied, following him into the kitchen.

"I will not like it Donna, it's a kids movie."

"It is not! Many adults have raved about it, Josh. You said I could pick and I got this, I've wanted to see it for ages."

"Couldn't you have waited until you were in your own apartment to watch it though?"

"No! One, when do I usually get time to watch movies and two, I don't have a dvd player and big screen TV. Apparently, both of those are required to make this a really worthwhile experience."

"Donna, it's Harry Potter! It's a kids movie, it will never be a _worthwhile experience_." Donna glared at him as he unpacked the groceries.

"You're watching it, Joshua!"

"I'm not, Donnatella!" He turned to face her and saw that she looked hurt. He put his hands up. "Alright, you can put it on and I will be in the room but, we're watching it after my movie, and if I happen to fall asleep during the adventures of young Mr Potter you can just let me sleep."

"You won't fall asleep, Josh. It's supposed to be a really exciting movie."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well, if the book is anything to go by…" Josh whirled around again.

"You've read the book?" He was smirking at her.

"Yes!" She was beginning to wish she'd never admitted to it.

"So, you know what happens in the movie yet you're still making me watch it?"

"Josh!" she warned.

"I can't believe you read a kids book!" His smirk was even bigger.

"I'm not going to have this conversation, Josh." Donna turned and left the kitchen. Josh laughed at her as he put the rest of the groceries away.

When he finally finished, he grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and went into the living room. Donna wasn't there and he suddenly became worried that maybe he'd offended her.

"Donna?" he shouted tentatively.

"What?" The reply came from Donna's bedroom and Josh walked over to the closed door.

"I didn't mean anything, you know. I was only trying to tease you." The door opened and Donna stood in front of him, having changed into his borrowed sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Leaning on her crutches, she pointed her finger into his chest.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll get you back." She moved past Josh into the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up one of the sodas Josh had left on the coffee table.

"Sure you will! You ready to watch my movie now?" Josh asked and Donna shrugged.

"What are we watching?"

Josh grinned at her. "I don't know yet. Let me choose from my extensive movie collection." 

He walked to his bookcase where he kept his extensive collection of six videos and three dvd's, all of which had been gifts from other people. He pondered his decision for a while until Donna got fed up and threw a cushion at him. Grinning, he removed a dvd from the shelf, opened the box and placed the dvd in the dvd player. He kept his back to Donna the whole time, so she couldn't see what he'd chosen. He placed the box on top of the TV and sat on the armchair closest to Donna, grabbing the remotes from the table and switching the TV and dvd player on.

"So, what great masterpiece are we watching?"

"The Firm!" Josh grinned, thinking she wouldn't like his choice.

"Really?" She sounded excited. Josh turned to her, his grin fading.

"You like it?" he asked disbelievingly.

"What girl wouldn't?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Let me guess, Tom Cruise, right?"  
  
"Nope!" Josh raised his eyebrows. "Gene Hackman's the man, Josh. Not so much in this film, but when he was younger, wow! I mean, the hair, the hardman exterior…" She stopped talking as she realized the similarities between the man she was describing and the man now looking at her.

"You don't like Tom Cruise?" he sounded surprised.

"No, he's too short and too…pretty."

"Too pretty?" He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Yeah, he's kinda like Sam." Josh looked amused. "You know what I mean. Don't get me wrong, Sam's a great guy, but his looks aren't my type."

"So, if Tom Cruise was to offer himself to you on a plate, you'd refuse?" Josh asked skeptically.

"Hell no! Do you think I'm crazy? He's the type of guy you probably wouldn't turn down, the pretty boys can do a lot for your self-esteem…and your street cred."

"All pretty boys, or just the movie star ones?" Josh asked quietly.

"Most of them."

"Including Sam?" he asked, again very quietly.

"Josh, are you trying to ask me if I would sleep with Sam?" Josh dipped his head and didn't reply. "Well, if you are, the answer is no." Josh's head snapped up and he looked directly into her eyes. "He's a really nice guy, but he's definitely not my type." Josh felt his mouth starting to smile and desperately tried to stop it. "If he was a movie star though…" Donna trailed off and laughed; Josh just shook his head, laughing along.

"Okay, can we watch the movie now?" He pressed play to start the movie and they both quietened down. A few minutes passed before Donna spoke.

"Josh, would it not be easier if you sat on the couch?" He turned to look at her. "You're having to turn your head to see the TV, it would be easier if you were over here so you're looking directly at it." She pointed to the seat that her legs were currently draped across – the same seat he had sat in next to CJ the previous evening. He nodded and stood up, moving to the couch. Donna lifted her legs for him to sit down and he did, but took the very end seat next to the arm. Donna sat up a bit so that her feet now rested on the middle seat, not on Josh.

*

Halfway through the movie, Josh reached for the remote control and stopped the dvd.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"I figured we should probably eat something so I'm going to make dinner," Josh replied as he got up from the couch.

"You're going to cook?" Donna's voice held surprise and amusement.

"Hey, I made breakfast, didn't I?" Josh was mock-offended.

"Yeah, but scrambled eggs and toast aren't that difficult." At Josh's glare she continued, "Okay, so what are you cooking?"

"Well, I'm going to make _myself_ some pasta! I was going to make enough for both of us but, since you doubt my abilities, you can fend for yourself."

"And just how am I supposed to do that _Monster Truck Boy_?" Donna lifted a crutch from the floor and Josh moved quickly to avoid it as she thrust it towards him. He grinned at her.

"Okay, I'll make some for you as well, but no complaining." Donna just gave him an innocent smile and watched his retreating back make its way towards the kitchen.

*

After a few minutes of pots being banged around, Donna decided she'd maybe better check on Josh. She rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. He was so busy watching the pot of water, waiting for it to boil, that he didn't hear her arrive.

"They say a watched pot never boils you know," she said very quietly into his ear. Josh whirled around and accidentally collided into her, sending her into a backwards fall. He quickly reached out and put his arms around her waist to stop her falling, pulling her back towards him.

"Funny, Donnatella. Which pasta sauce would you like?" He let go of her and pointed towards the counter where he had placed four different kinds of sauce. Donna moved closer so she could read the labels more carefully.

"The roasted pepper one please." Josh nodded and opened the jar of sauce, pouring it into a pot on the stove. The pot of water began to boil and he added the mound of pasta to it, grinning to himself as he realized that Donna was watching his every move. He suddenly remembered their conversation from earlier in the day.

"Hey, you need me to put your laundry on for you, don't you?" Donna nodded and Josh retrieved the bag he'd dumped in the living room when they'd returned home. He emptied the bag into the washing machine and realized that there was enough room left to add some stuff of his own. Just as he started to head for his own bedroom, the phone rang and he grabbed it from its place on the end table.

"Josh Lyman."

"Joshua? Oh, I expected to get your answering machine again."

"Funny, mom. It's Saturday night, I'm home!"

"I know it's Saturday night, Josh, but you are usually still working at this time…or are you just usually call screening?" his mother asked, humor evident in her voice.

"I would never avoid your calls mom, you know that!" Josh tried his innocent voice but his mom didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah, right! Remember, Joshua, I raised you and know exactly what you're like. So, how come you're home?"

"If you didn't think I'd be home, why did you call me here?" Josh asked what he thought was a reasonable question.

"Because I called you at the office and got no reply. I figured you were probably just ignoring it so, I thought I'd leave a message on your home phone, you know, so that you'd maybe remember to return it sometime this year," his mother replied pointedly.

"I'm not that bad!" Josh replied huffily.

"Yes you are, Josh. Now, are you going to answer my question? Did Leo ban you from the office again or something?"

"No! I didn't want to work Donna too late." Josh explained Donna's accident, although he tried to lay the blame on Sam, which once again his mother did not buy. Josh remembered about the laundry and entered his bedroom to collect it. While bending down to sort through his dirty washing, he dropped the phone. He quickly retrieved it and put it to his ear, glad it hadn't disconnected or his mom would never have forgiven him.

"Josh, what just happened?" his mother asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I dropped the phone. I'm trying to do our laundry," he explained. He felt a strange sensation in his chest when he said the word 'our' and then realized that it didn't actually feel all that strange talking about Donna and himself in that way. "You'd be proud of me, mom; I've left the office at a reasonable time all this week, I haven't worked Donna too hard, I've made her breakfast every day and we're taking tomorrow off," Josh boasted.

"You're taking the whole day off?" his mother queried, disbelievingly. "What are you going to do?"

"Actually, I don't know yet."  
  
"Well, think of something, Josh. Otherwise you'll end up working, I know you." Josh remained silent, not wanting to try and lie again. "Josh, why don't you take Donna out for the day? I'm sure she hasn't enjoyed being cooped up inside all week." Josh pondered this for a few seconds.

"You know, mom, that's not such a bad idea. In fact, I might even know where we can go. Anyway, enough about us…" Josh smiled to himself as he said the word 'us', "how are you doing, mom?"

"No, Joshua, it doesn't work that way!" his mother replied.

"Huh?" Josh was totally confused.

"If you want to know how _I_ am, you pick up the phone and call me to ask. When I call you, it is to find out how _you_ are and what's happening in _your_ life."

"Mommm!" Josh replied in a whiny voice.

"So, Josh," his mother continued, amused at her son's reaction, "how are you enjoying living with Donna?" 

Josh immediately replied, "I'm not _living_ with Donna, mom. Why do people keep saying that?"

"What people, Josh?" His mother could barely control her laughter.

"Sam, for one."

"Josh, grow up. And don't try to nit-pick either; I know you're going to say Donna's just _staying_ with you, but you and I both know that's not entirely true."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh's voice was low.

"Donna runs your life in the office, Josh, so I'm pretty sure she'll do the same at home. What's more, I know you like it!" Josh remained silent, knowing he couldn't argue with her statement. Their conversation ended soon after, prompted by Donna yelling to Josh that the food was ready. He hung up the phone and wandered back into the kitchen, putting his laundry into the washing machine, adding the detergent and switching it on. 

"You know, for someone who said he'd cook dinner you didn't do much of the actual cooking!" Donna complained.

Josh turned to her, trying to hide his grin, and shrugged his shoulders. "Is it my fault if my mom knows the right, sorry, _wrong_ moment to call?" Donna threw a dishcloth at him, which he caught easily. He quickly drained the pasta and loaded the food onto plates. Donna hobbled to the living room and sat down on the sofa while Josh poured them some sodas and then followed her through. He placed a soda on each table at either end of the sofa and then took a cushion from a chair and placed it on the coffee table.

Donna gave him a questioning look and he explained, "It's for your ankle; if you put your feet up on the table while you eat it'll be easier for you." Donna smiled and did as he suggested. Josh brought their plates through and they sat side-by-side, plates on their laps, eating dinner and watching the rest of the movie. When the movie ended, Josh used the remote to eject the dvd and then stretched his arms out. He exaggerated a yawn and Donna threw a cushion at him.

"Don't even think about it, Josh!"

"What?" He gave her an innocent look.

"We are still watching Harry Potter." She glared at him and he decided it was easier not to argue. He switched the dvds and handed the remote to Donna while he took their dinner plates to the kitchen. When he returned, she had stretched her legs out along the couch. Josh sat on the couch again, but instead of retaking his seat at the end, he moved to the middle seat, lifting Donna's legs and placing them on his lap. They were now sitting in the same position they'd been in the night before, when CJ was there. This time, there was no reason for them to be sitting so close.

*

Donna repeatedly glanced over at Josh during the movie and her grin grew bigger every time. Josh had leaned forward in his seat and was staring intently at the TV, watching every scene unfold with delight in his eyes. When Donna asked him to pause the movie while she went to the bathroom, Josh actually complained that it was an exciting part and asked her if she could hold it in for a while – he once again got a cushion thrown at him.

The movie ended and Josh ejected the dvd and switched off the TV. He didn't get up from his seat, waiting for Donna to move her legs first. She didn't move, just fixed a smirking look upon him.

"So, did you enjoy the movie then, Josh?" she asked, trying to hold back her laughter. He visibly squirmed in his seat.

"Uh, yeah, it was okay." He looked down at Donna's legs on his lap while he answered.

"Sure. Josh, I saw you, you loved it!" Donna accused. Josh's head snapped up and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Okay, I _enjoyed_ it."

"Josh." she said, warningly. He raised his hands in the air.

"Alright, it was great. I loved Ron, he got all the really cool lines." They both grinned.

"So, what you should be saying now is 'thank you, Donna for choosing such a great movie', isn't it Josh?"

"No."

"Hey, come on, you just admitted I made a good choice."

"Well, if you already think I admitted it, I don't actually have to say anything more, do I?" he smirked. At Donna's glare, he fought to wipe the smirk from his face. "Okay, look I'm not actually going to _say_ thank you, that's not in my nature." Donna muttered something, but he ignored her and continued, "However, I will show my appreciation in another way." Donna's head whipped up to look at him. "I'm giving you tomorrow off."

"I already had tomorrow off, Josh," she pointed out.

"Yes, but there was a big likelihood of us actually going into the office." Donna glared at him and he put up his hand to silence her. "But, now there is no chance of that, well, unless an emergency happens or something…"

"Get to the point, Josh!"

"Right. Yeah, so, how do you feel about getting out of D.C. tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Donna was intrigued; Josh never wanted to leave D.C. as he felt out of place anywhere else.

"Well, I thought we could go for a drive." He looked at her intently to show he was being serious.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I thought we could go to Shenandoah."

"Shenandoah?"

"Yeah, you know, big National Park, not that far from here." He was smirking again.

"I know what, and where it is, Josh, I'm just surprised that you do!"

"Hey, I'm an outdoorsman!"

"You're really not, and I thought we agreed that you'd never make that claim again."  
  
"You mean _you_ agreed," he said huffily.

"Whatever. We can't go to Shenandoah though, or at least I can't."

"Why not?" Josh looked hurt.

"Because, Joshua, I'm on crutches." She pointed to her ankle.

"I know that, Donnatella, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, it's a park, Josh, where you're supposed to walk around. I can't exactly do that at the moment. I do applaud, and appreciate the thought though." She added the last part softly.

"I didn't say we were going to go for a _walk_, I said we were going to go for a _drive_." Donna started to say something but he continued, "They have a road called the Skyline Drive. I thought we could drive down it a little bit, find a nice overlook or something and have a picnic."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this." Josh remained silent. "Josh, your mom didn't have anything to do with this, did she?"

"I'm hurt you would even think that, Donna." She gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, she suggested we went out for the day but I thought of the rest, I promise." Donna smiled and nodded her head.

"It sounds great, Josh. We should get an early start, make the most of it." Josh nodded. "I guess we could leave here around 10am – that'll give us time to stop at a grocery store and pick up sandwiches and stuff."

"No need, I'll make them up in the morning."

"Josh, you can't be serious."

"What? We bought all that stuff at the grocery store tonight, might as well use it. Don't worry, I'll make some healthy stuff for you." Donna smiled, until she heard Josh's muttered comment, "and some manly stuff for me."

"Okay, well I'll get up around nine then and will be ready to go by 10." Donna lifted her legs from Josh's lap and swung them round to the front of the sofa. Josh immediately jumped up and offered her his hands to pull herself up on. He then passed her the crutches and headed to the kitchen for her water, following their usual routine.

**

TBC

By the way, I know that I said this was set in October 2001, and the Harry Potter movie hadn't been released then, but…call it artistic license. g


	5. Part 5

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimers, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 5 of 9

**

****

Sunday Morning

Donna emerged from her room after showering and dressing to find Josh making sandwiches, as promised, in the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?"

Josh turned around. "No, it's okay, I've got it covered. There's toast and coffee on the table for you though." He motioned to the table and Donna sat down. She ate her breakfast while watching what Josh was putting in the sandwiches. There were a variety of fillings; salad, cheese, beef - something for them both.

"You got enough sandwiches there, Josh?" she chuckled, indicating the mound of food on the counter.

"Yeah, but what would you like me to make for _you_?" he grinned; Donna couldn't help laughing. Josh packed the sandwiches into a coolbox, added some sodas and potato chips and sealed it up. Once they both had their jackets on, they headed for the car.

*

The drive to Shenandoah didn't take too long, the roads were surprisingly quiet. Much to Donna's surprise, Josh had even played cd's during the journey, rather than listening to NPR. They drove a few miles down 'Skyline Drive' until they found a stunning overlook. Josh pulled the car into the parking lot and switched off the engine.

"What do you think, Donna? Will this do?" He looked at her and then out at the view.

"Josh, it's beautiful."

"Yeah. It looks like there's a place to sit out there." He pointed towards a grassy banking that was slightly hidden from the road and parking lot due to its steepness. Josh got out of the car and moved to the passenger side to help Donna. He then grabbed a couple of sodas, leaving the rest of the picnic in the car. They both had backpacks with them and Josh carried Donna's, as well as his, over to a spot on the grass.

"C'mere and sit down, Donna."

"Isn't the ground wet?" she queried hesitantly.

"No, not really, but I brought a rug anyway." Josh lifted the rug out of his backpack and unfolded it onto the ground. He then ran back to the car for something while Donna sat herself down on the right side of the rug, facing the mountain view. When Josh re-appeared he placed a cushion under Donna's right foot and she smiled at him gratefully. She then let out a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked with concern.

"A little, I didn't sleep all that well last night," Donna admitted. Josh's brow creased, indicating his worry.

"Well, why don't you try to get some sleep now?" He placed a pillow behind her head, the other thing he had just collected from the car, and pushed her down so her head was resting on it. He then sat down beside her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I brought the stuff that I need to read. Go to sleep." Donna closed her eyes and they both fell silent. However, Josh was soon fidgeting beside her, preventing her from sleeping.

"Josh, what's wrong?" she asked through another yawn.

"Nothing." She arched an eyebrow to show she didn't believe him. "I can't really get comfortable," he admitted.  
  
"Well, why don't you lie down to read?"

"Can't; I only brought one pillow. I laid two out but only remembered to lift one from the apartment." Donna sat up and pulled the pillow from behind her head, offering it to Josh. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay, Donna. You use it and get some sleep. I'll be okay."

"Look, why don't we share?" she asked, placing the pillow between them. Josh nodded and they both lay back, however, their shoulders immediately collided and neither of them was comfortable. Josh sat up again, followed by Donna.

"Okay, new plan. I get the pillow…" Donna shot him a look. "Before you complain, let me finish. I was going to say, I get the pillow and you get me!"

"Huh?" Confusion was on Donna's face.

"Here." Josh placed the pillow behind his head and lay down. He then pulled Donna down so that her head was resting on his chest, her long legs stretched out beside his. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, get some sleep."

Donna closed her eyes again and Josh picked up the papers he'd been reading. Their new positions meant that he had to bring his right arm around Donna's shoulders to hold the edge of the papers and she instinctively moved a little further down his body so that his arm was now free. Josh felt Donna relax and heard her breathing change, indicating she was asleep; he smiled to himself and continued reading. A little while later Donna moved in her sleep, throwing her right leg on top of Josh's left one. He knew she would experience pain if she stayed like that, due to her ankle hitting his leg whenever he moved even slightly so, instead of pushing her leg away, he simply parted his legs a little, allowing Donna's right foot to fall into the gap.

*

Donna awoke about a half-hour later and realized the position in which she and Josh were now lying. She immediately rolled onto her back, so that her right leg was no longer over Josh, and she placed her right hand onto his chest to push herself up a little. Josh turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said softly. "Enjoy your sleep?"

"Yeah. Are you finished reading yet?"

"Yep, finished a few minutes ago. Just been sitting here looking at the view." He omitted the part about watching Donna sleep and listening to her breathing. Donna reached for her backpack and placed it on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to call my niece and see how her date went," she replied as she took out her cellphone. Josh watched her intently as she first spoke to her sister, asking her how Emily was. When Emily came on the phone, Donna started beaming and Josh suddenly felt guilty again about keeping Donna away from home as much. What made him feel more guilty was the realization that he often made her work because he wanted her around, not because he actually needed her to be there. Donna chatted to her niece for a few more minutes and then hung up the phone.

"Well, how did the date go?" Josh inquired, bouncing around on the ground next to Donna.

"I don't think I should tell you," she replied.

"Aha, I was right; he is a gomer." A smug look came over Josh's face.

"Actually, he's not. He asked her to the dance on Wednesday."

"Really? Hmm, she must be fit to pass the _public test_ then."

"For your information, Joshua," Donna said warningly, poking a finger in Josh's chest as she spoke, "he took her bowling last night and his friends were on another lane nearby, which he knew about in advance."

"You know why he did that though, don't you?" Josh was grinning.

"I'm sure you're about to enlighten me."

"It was so that if he didn't like her he could say 'oh, hey, there's some of my friends, let's invite them to join us'."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Once again, Josh, he hasn't been to the Lyman School of Dating so I'm sure it was nothing like that."

"Hey, believe what you want, Donna, but I know the truth."

"Whatever!"

"Mature Donna."

"Shut Up!"

"Okay," he smiled. "Hey, while you were asleep someone stopped to take a photo of the overlook. He said there's a place not far from here that has picnic tables and stuff. Do you want to go there to eat?"

"I didn't hear anyone stop."

"That's because you were sound asleep, well, sound except for the snoring."  
  
"I don't snore!"

"Again, believe what you want…" Josh was grinning again. "Anyway, do you want to go there?"

"As long as it's not too far, we don't want to have too long a drive home."  
  
"He said it's only about 20mins away, come on." Josh stood up and offered Donna his hand. She stayed where she was.

"You want to go _now_?" Donna was incredulous, they hadn't really been there that long and it was still quite early in the day.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Unbelievable!" muttered Donna as she took Josh's hand to stand up. Josh quickly packed up the car and they drove to the picnic spot.

*

They chatted amiably while they ate lunch, with Donna catching Josh up on all the latest gossip concerning their co-workers. Of course, if anyone in the office asked Josh about the gossip, he would deny all knowledge.

Josh had brought his camera with him to photograph the scenery – he figured he could use it to prove he'd been there. When another couple sat at a table nearby, Josh asked them to take a photo of him and Donna. He pulled her close beside him and put his arms around her waist, clasping his hands on her abdomen and resting his head on her shoulder. Donna looked at him and he smiled warmly; she was in the middle of returning the smile when the photograph was taken.

They returned to Josh's apartment around 6pm, after having driven a little further down Skyline Drive before turning back. Josh headed to the kitchen to unpack the coolbox – even he hadn't been able to eat all the food he'd prepared – and Donna headed to her room to change. They spent the rest of the evening watching TV, catching up on the day's news. Josh heated up a couple of microwave meals for their dinner and they sat side-by-side on the couch, with Donna filling Josh in on the events of her niece's date.

*

****

Monday

The Senior Staff meeting that morning was held in the Oval Office, so that they could go over some of the newsworthy weekend events with the President. It had been a fairly uneventful weekend and the meeting was short. This gave the President the opening he was looking for and he cast a mischievous glance at Leo.

"Now that the main business part of the meeting is done, I want to move on to something that is bothering me, i.e. some of my key members of staff disobeying me," the President stated in a grave tone. Four heads immediately whipped up and started looking around at each other. Leo, meanwhile, was staring at his shoes trying to hide the grin on his face. Josh finally decided to break the silence.

"What exactly do you mean, Sir?"

The President looked directly at him. "I was under the impression that everyone was to take this weekend off, so that we would all be refreshed for the week of the State Dinner." The President's gaze moved from Josh, to Sam and then Toby. CJ smiled as she felt a wave of relief pass over her.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" asked Josh.

"You could say that, Josh. I had the security logs checked this morning to see if my order had been obeyed and I found that you, Toby and Sam were all in the building over the weekend." He looked pointedly at each of them.

"Well, that doesn't mean we were actually working; we're here all week but I wouldn't say we work all that time," Josh smirked.

"Oh, you wouldn't, Josh? Well, would you care to tell the taxpayers that?" Leo asked sternly, hiding his grin well. Josh looked down at his shoes.

"I want to know what you were all doing here, so I'm going to ask you all what you did for the weekend; think of it as some nice co-worker chat." The President had a wicked grin on his face. "CJ, what did you do this weekend?"

"I spent it shopping and catching up on sleep, Sir."

"Splendid. Leo, what about you?"  
  
"I took Mallory away for the weekend, Sir, as you suggested."

"Good, good, someone who obeys me. Sam?"

"Uh, well, I spent Friday night at Josh's place with CJ and Toby, then on Saturday I went to Baltimore with Toby to hear a speech – not a political one though," he quickly added.

"Okay, and Sunday?" The President forced Sam to hold his gaze.

"Toby called me into the office to go over the speech for the State Dinner." Sam looked at Toby, who shot him an 'I'll get you for that later' look.

"Ah, so this is Toby's fault?"

"Well, he is my boss, Sir, I couldn't exactly refuse."

"And Toby's order supersedes mine, does it?" Sam just looked guilty and the President decided to move on.

"Well, Toby? I know you were with Sam on Friday night and Saturday so what about yesterday, why were you in the office?" Toby attempted to stare the President down as he spoke.

"I had to re-write some of Sam's part of the speech. I don't want you to have sub-standard work on Thursday night, Sir."

"Hmm. I'm sure it could have waited, but I'll let you pass, Toby. Now, Josh; care to explain yourself? You are the worst culprit of all."

"How do you figure that one, Mr President?" Josh asked, dreading the answer.

"A couple of reasons; Sam and Toby were only in for about three hours yesterday, whereas you were in for nearly six on Saturday. Secondly, you brought Donna with you; she should have been resting her ankle."  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, we had to come in because you made us leave early on Friday night."

"So, you're trying to blame me?" The President's voice was menacing and Josh started to fidget and look down at his shoes again.

"Uh no, Sir. I did have work to do and Donna is my assistant, I needed her to assist me."

"Hmm, I'm not happy with your answer, Josh. I'm sure you could have left Donna at home."

"I did make it up to her yesterday, Sir."

"Really? How?"

"I took her to Shenandoah," Josh replied in a boastful tone.

"Really? Good. That reminds me, we never did take that Staff field trip there. Did you enjoy it, Josh?"

"Yes, I did. We drove a little way down the Skyline Drive, since Donna's not able to walk around much, and then we sat and had a picnic."

"And does Donna feel that is good enough to make up for her working on Saturday?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Well, if she's forgiven you I guess I should as well. Just make sure you don't work her too hard Josh. You can all go." They each said their thank you's and trudged out of the office.

*

CJ caught up with Josh on the way back to his office.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, your place or mine?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"Yours will do." CJ walked into Josh's office, waited for him to enter and then closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" he queried.

"I just want to make sure that you are intending to give Donna Thursday night off."

"Huh?"

"Thursday night, the State Dinner," CJ explained.

"I know what's happening on Thursday night, CJ. I just don't understand why you think I'd be giving Donna the night off when there is a State Dinner on."

"Josh, you'll be wandering around schmoozing people and you'll need Donna to follow you around to make sure you don't piss anybody off."

"What's your point, CJ?"

"My point is, Donna's not able to walk around at the moment, Josh. She is supposed to be resting her ankle so, I don't think you should make her go."  
  
"I know, CJ, but as you just pointed out, I need her there."  
  
"You could just try not to piss anybody off," she stated.

"Yeah, 'cos that's worked so many times before," he said wryly.

"Okay, but Josh, there is another reason Donna shouldn't be there." Josh just looked at her. "She won't have anything to wear." Josh snorted.

"The typical female response." CJ smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Josh, it's a formal Whitehouse function, you know, tuxedos for the men and evening gowns for the women." Josh still looked clueless, so she continued, "If Donna wears a dress it's going to show off the hugely unflattering bandage around her ankle."

"I'm sure the President will make an exception and let her wear pants."

"Yes, I'm sure he will, but there's another problem. What does she do about shoes?"

"Huh?"

"You do know that she's been wearing loose-fitting sneakers to fit round the bandage on her foot since the accident don't you?" Josh nodded in response. "Well, they're fine for the office, but she can't wear them to a State Dinner!"

"Well, there must be some way round that."

"Maybe, but I think the easier option would be to let her stay home."

"I can't do that, CJ. Anyway, she'd hate being treated differently."

"Okay, well there might be one solution."

"What's that?"

"Let her go shopping."

"What?"

"She is unlikely to have any pants, etc. suitable for a formal Whitehouse function and she certainly won't have shoes that she can wear at the moment. I heard Bonnie and Ginger say that they are going shopping tonight to get themselves something for Thursday, I'm sure Donna could go with them." Josh was silent. "Josh, talk to Donna; if she's okay about going on Thursday, then give her time off to go shopping."

"Okay, I'll talk to her." CJ didn't look convinced. "I promise."

"Alright, but I'll be checking up on you. Goodbye." CJ left the office and Josh sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk, trying to process all that CJ had said. A few minutes later, Donna entered the office.

"Hey. Everything okay, Josh?"

He sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you close the door for a minute and take a seat?" Donna did as requested.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. It's just…you know there's a State Dinner on Thursday, right?" Donna nodded. "Okay, well, I know you probably don't want to go given the problem with your ankle, but I really need you to be there."

"I figured you would, but I don't know how much help I'm gonna be…I'm not gonna be able to walk around with you, Josh."  
  
"I know. Don't worry, if I have to, I'll grab the people I need to talk to as they are passing the table and we can talk to them there, where you can stay seated."

"Okay…don't think that plan will work, but okay."

"Yeah. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you that you don't need to wear a dress."

"What?" Donna was confused.

"On Thursday. If you want to wear pants to hide the bandage, that'll be okay."

"Thanks, but I don't have anything suitable."

"I thought of that too." Donna raised her eyebrows. "Okay, CJ thought of it," he confessed with a wry smile. "She says Bonnie & Ginger are going shopping tonight, so I'm sure you could go with them and get something."

"You're gonna let me leave early?" Donna was skeptical.

"Well, not that early. I mean, the malls are open to nine or something, right?"

"Yeah, but we won't be going to a mall." Josh looked puzzled. "There are a couple of boutiques in the Adams Morgan district that we usually go to. They close at 7pm, which means we'd need to leave here by 5pm."

"You need two hours to shop?!" Josh exclaimed.

"No, but we have to get parked and then try stuff on until we find what we want. We can't just go and buy a tux and a shirt, Josh, we actually have to put some _thought_ into it." Josh raised his hands in submission.

"Alright. You can leave at 5pm, but you'll be back here afterwards, right?"

"If I must. Now, you have a meeting with Toby in the Roosevelt Room in about 5 minutes; the files are on your desk." Josh nodded and Donna left the office.

*

Bonnie knocked on Josh's open office door a few minutes before 5pm. Josh and Donna were going over some research.

"Hey, Donna, are you ready to go? Ginger's bringing the car around." Donna looked at Josh, who nodded that she could go.

"You'll be back by around 7:30?" asked Josh.

"No, we're not coming back here, Josh," Bonnie replied. Josh's head snapped up to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ginger and I figured we'd go out for dinner afterwards. There's a great little Italian place nearby, you know the one, Donna." Josh looked at Donna.

"I didn't know, Josh, I swear."

"Hmm, okay, so you're now saying that, not only are you leaving early, but I'm also going to have to order my own dinner and eat it alone?" Josh said huffily.

"Well, I tell you what, Josh, since you're being nice and letting me leave early, I'll bring you something back," Donna offered.

"What do you mean?"  


"The place we're going to does take-out, doesn't it, Bonnie?" She looked to Bonnie, who nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, well, how about I call you as we're leaving and I'll order you some food. If you leave here when I call, you should get to your place around the same time as I do." Donna bit her lip as she made the suggestion, hoping Josh would agree.

"Okay." Josh stood up from his seat and took Donna's jacket off his coat-rack, while Bonnie retrieved her bag from her desk. Bonnie re-appeared as Josh helped Donna on with her jacket.

"See you, Josh." 

"Yeah, see you, Bonnie." He turned to face Donna. "See you at home, Donna." They smiled at each other and Bonnie had to dip her head to conceal her grin. "Hey, Donna?" he called just as she was exiting his office; Bonnie left them alone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…do you need any money?" he asked softly. She gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're only having to buy new stuff 'cos of your ankle, so it's only fair that I should pay for it." 

Donna smiled. "Thanks for the offer, Josh, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Donna nodded. "Okay, but remember, you're a cardholder on my credit card account so, if there's anything you want, just charge it to me."

"Thanks, but like I said, I'll be fine. See you later."

*

Josh actually managed to beat Donna home, helped by a line at the take-out counter, and he came down the steps to help her out of Ginger's car when he saw it draw up. As Donna waved goodbye to Bonnie & Ginger and started to make her way up the steps, Josh leaned into the car to retrieve his food and Donna's shopping bags.

"Hey, did Donna get everything she needed and wanted tonight?" he asked Bonnie and Ginger.

"What do you mean, Josh?" Ginger replied.

"Well, I wouldn't like to think she didn't buy something she really liked just because she couldn't afford it or something." Ginger and Bonnie both smiled.

"No, she seemed to get everything alright. However, if you want to buy _us_ something, we won't stop you." Ginger chuckled as Bonnie said this.

"Yeah…won't be taking you up on that offer; thanks for taking Donna out though. Night." Ginger drove off as Josh climbed the steps, reaching the top at the same time as Donna.

*

Josh sat on the couch eating the dinner that Donna had bought him – a beef calzone. Donna hung up her new clothes and then joined him on the couch.

"So, am I going to get to see what you bought?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yes, on Thursday night."

"Well, you know, I should really check that it's appropriate for a State Dinner," he teased.

"Josh! Eat your food."

*

The days leading up the State Dinner passed quickly and Josh had to work late into the evening to cope with his workload. He offered to let Donna go home early on both the Tuesday and Wednesday nights but she said she would stay and help. Although he felt guilty about it, he was also relieved as it meant he would be able to leave slightly earlier if they both worked, rather than him doing it all himself. It was nearing 10pm on the Wednesday night when Donna asked the fateful question.

"What time can we leave tomorrow, Josh?"

"Huh?" He looked up from the briefing he was reading. "Oh, you mean the Dinner. Well, I guess we need to stay until the end since we're representing the White House."

"No, I meant what time can we leave to go home and change before the Dinner?"

Josh looked down at his desk again. "Uh, we can't."

"What do you mean? Josh?" Her tone forced him to meet her eye.

"I'm sorry, Donna, but we have too much to do. We're losing a whole evening due to the Dinner, so we need to work as long as possible before it. I figured we'd just bring our stuff in and change here."

"Josh! I can't do that. I need to shower, do my hair, etc. How am I supposed to do that?" She pointed to her ankle and Josh looked guilty again.

"Umm, well you can use the showers at the gym. They have ones with seats in them for people with disabilities."  
  
"Fine!" Donna said huffily. "So, when can I leave to get ready?"

"Well, the Dinner starts at 7:30, with the President and First Lady due to arrive at 7:45; I guess you can go around 7."

"There's no way that'll be enough time."

"What? How long do you need?"

"At least an hour!"

"No way. You get a half-hour and that's it."

"But, Josh, I take longer at the moment since I can't stand very well." Donna tried the blackmail route.

"Look, I'm sorry, Donna, but there's nothing I can do. I'll be working right up until the Dinner starts; I'm just gonna change in the office." She shot him an angry look, but didn't say anything else. They worked in silence for the rest of the night, finally leaving the office at 11:30pm. Josh apologized once again for not being able to let her leave early the following night and Donna accepted it, but she still hardly spoke to him.

**

TBC


	6. Part 6

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimers, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 6 of 9

**

**Thursday Night**

"Josh? Are you ready yet?" Sam called through Josh's closed office door.

"Huh? Oh, not quite. Come on in though, Sam." Sam opened the door and entered to find Josh struggling with his bow tie.

"You haven't seen Donna, have you? I need her to tie this damn thing for me."

"Actually, that's why I'm here; I just got a message from CJ. She and Donna are still getting ready and we've just to meet them in the ballroom." Josh sighed as he continued to fiddle with his tie. "Do you want me to do that for you, Josh?" Sam offered.

"No! Donna knows how to tie it properly, I'll get her to do it."

"Josh, you can't go into the ballroom like that."  
  
"I know. I'll wait outside while you go and check if she's in there yet, okay?" Sam nodded and the two of them set off towards the ballroom. They didn't use the formal entrance, where their presence would be announced; instead they headed for one of the back doors that led from the West Wing. Josh leaned against a wall outside while Sam ducked into the room to look for Donna.

"She's not there yet," said Sam as he emerged from the ballroom. Just at that, CJ and Donna's voices could be heard along the corridor. They turned a corner so that Sam and Josh could now see them and the men's jaws dropped. CJ was wearing a stunning ballgown and looked radiant. Donna was wearing a simple pantsuit with a red top, but it was evident that it was evening wear rather than office wear. However, to make up for its relative plainness, Donna had curled her hair and piled it on top of her head, leaving a few tendrils to hang down and frame her face.

"Something wrong boys?" asked CJ as they approached the men.

"Uh, no," Josh stammered. "You look great, CJ, both of you do," he amended as he turned to Donna. He held out the bow tie in his hand and gave her a pleading look. "Help!" Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, Josh, have you not learned to do this by yourself yet?"

"No," he shrugged.

"Well, Sam managed his, couldn't he have tied yours too?"

"I didn't think he'd manage it as well, I'm sure he uses a clip-on," he whispered conspiratorially. 

Sam turned to CJ. "Well, I don't think our presence is required here, CJ. Shall we?" He held his arm out for her and they entered the ballroom, leaving Donna glaring at Josh.

"Stand still, Josh. It's hard enough trying to do this while standing on one leg without you bouncing around."

"Oh, yeah, sorry; I forgot about that." Donna finished tying the bow tie, placed her hands on his shoulders and quickly smoothed out some of the wrinkles on Josh's tux jacket. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her.

"Just hold the door for me, Josh." Donna indicated her crutches, making Josh realize that she couldn't take his arm. He held the door as instructed and followed behind her as she made her way into the ballroom, keeping a guiding arm just behind the small of her back. They quickly spotted Sam and CJ and headed over to them.

"Well, the President will be here soon, so I guess I'd better head over and join the others." 

"What do you mean, Donna?" asked Josh.

"I'm sitting with the other assistants, right?" She waved in the direction of the table where Carol, Bonnie and Ginger were sitting.

"Not tonight. I figured it would be easier if we were sitting together, so you're with me," Josh replied, indicating their seats next to one of the invited guests. Donna looked surprised but nodded her head and the two of them made their way to the table so that Donna could sit down.

*

The dinner portion of the evening passed fairly quickly. The President's speech was well received and he didn't change too many words, much to Toby's delight. It was then announced that the dancing would start and that the President and First Lady would lead the way on the dance floor.

All the guests and staff circled the dance floor to watch the Bartlet's. As other couples started to join them Josh headed off to talk to a couple of people about a bill, leaving Donna to re-take her seat. Josh wandered over to Donna every so often to ask her some questions about people he needed to see, usually what their spouses names were, etc. and he also asked whether she was alright. After about an hour into the dancing he noticed that she was no longer in her seat and he started to look around for her.

"CJ, have you seen Donna?"

"Uh, yeah," CJ replied hesitantly.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's dancing with Sam."

"What do you mean? She can't dance with her crutches." His eyes darted frantically around the room looking for her and CJ placed a hand on his arm.

"They're outside, Josh," she said, pointing towards the door that Josh had entered the ballroom from earlier. "Sam said he thought of a way she could dance with him. She looked kind of bored, and lonely, just sitting there." CJ gave him a pointed look, which Josh ignored. He stalked off towards the door but, instead of opening it, he just pulled the curtain back slightly.

Josh was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy well up within him while he watched Donna and Sam dancing. Donna had her left foot on top of Sam's right foot and she was keeping her injured right foot just above his left one. Sam was taking her full weight and carrying her around instead of actually dancing. Donna's arms were around Sam's neck to steady herself and Sam's arms were around her waist. They were very close together, swaying in time to the slow music and both were smiling. Josh retreated from his spot and walked towards Leo and the President who were chatting beside the dance floor.

"Ah, Josh, just who we were looking for," said the President with a smile.

"Sir? Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that you can go home."

"What? Is something wrong? I'm supposed to stay until the end, or at least until you leave."

"Don't worry about it, Josh, these are special circumstances." Josh looked to Leo for further explanation.

"Josh, the President and I noticed that Donna is looking very tired; we both think that you should take her home. She's been here since early this morning and this can't be any fun for her, watching people dancing when she can't." Josh just looked at him, but didn't mention that she was actually dancing with Sam at that very moment.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Donna won't mind staying."

"I'm sure she won't either, Josh; she's very loyal. But, take her home." The President clapped an arm on Josh's shoulder, effectively dismissing him. "She's over there." Josh followed his gaze and saw that Donna was now back in her seat and was talking to Margaret.

"Okay, thank you, Sir. Goodnight." Leo and the President both nodded and were joined by the First Lady as soon as Josh left them.

*

"Hey, Donnatella, you okay?" Josh asked as soon as he approached her. She turned to look at him.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, a little tired though. Let's go home." Donna looked shocked.

"Josh, we can't. We have to wait until the President leaves." She looked to Margaret for confirmation of this protocol.

"It's okay, we've been given a special dispensation. I've been told to take you home," Josh explained.

"I don't mind staying."

"I know you don't, but I don't dare disobey another order, at least not this week," Josh smiled, holding out his hand to help her stand up. They bid Margaret goodnight and headed for the exit. Sam and CJ spotted them from their place on the dancefloor and grinned at each other.

*

As soon as they entered Josh's apartment, Donna collapsed onto the couch. Josh removed his tuxedo jacket and undid his bow tie.

"Tired?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Not too tired to dance with me, I hope." Donna looked up at him standing in front of her, confusion on her face.

"Huh? Josh, I can't dance at the moment; I'm on crutches."  
  
"You managed to dance with Sam," he pointed out, hurt evident in his voice.

"You saw?" she asked with surprise. Josh nodded but remained silent. "I think I crushed his right foot," she informed him with a grin; Josh couldn't help but return the grin.

"That's okay, it's only Sam. I'm stronger though, I can take it."

"You sure about that?" she laughed. Josh gave her a mock-offended look and crossed to his stereo. He put a cd into the player and lifted the remote control.

"C'mon, dance with me." He held out his hand to her.

"Okay, but it'll be easier if I take my shoes off." Donna bent down and removed her shoes, placing them on the floor in front of the couch. Josh looked at them, and his brow creased in puzzlement.

"Um, Donna? Why do you have one shoe bigger than the other?"

"It was the only way I could get a shoe on my bandaged foot. I had to buy two pairs, one in my regular size and one a size bigger."

"Oh. Well, you should really let me pay for the bigger size at least, it's not like you're going to use them again once your ankle is better."  
  
"Josh, we've been over this, it's fine. Besides, I'm sure you'll leave something else lying around for me to trip over soon enough and I'll be back to this state." She smiled as she said it, but it didn't stop the guilty look spreading across Josh's face. "Come on then, let's dance." She grabbed Josh's hand and he pulled her up from the couch. She took the same position she had with Sam, her left foot on Josh's right and her arms around his neck. Josh put an arm around her waist and pushed play on the remote control with his other hand, before throwing the remote onto the couch. He then put his other arm around her waist, drawing her even closer to him.

Donna started to chuckle as she heard the song that was playing.

"What are you laughing at?" Josh asked.

"I just can't believe you have the song 'Lady In Red'; did you actually buy it?"

"No," he admitted. "It's on one of those compilation cd's. Someone gave it to me as a gift." His voice was low and husky and he pulled Donna even closer, so that the whole of their bodies were touching.

"An ex-girlfriend?" she guessed.

"Actually, no, it was Sam. He thought I needed 'mood music' or something. Don't ask."

"Believe me, I wasn't gonna!" Donna's voice had also taken on a husky tone, despite her amusement, and Josh felt sensations in his chest as her breath passed his ear. They fell silent and swayed in time to the music, Josh not feeling energetic enough to try and carry her around the room. 

"You okay?" Josh asked as Donna adjusted her position slightly. 

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Here." Josh lifted her right arm from around her neck and held her hand in his left. He then motioned for her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't have much fun tonight, Donna."

"Josh, it's fine. I was working."

"I know, but that's not the point. It was selfish of me to make you go, I probably could have handled it on my own."

"I think it was a case of I either went with you tonight or I would be sending out apology letters for the next three weeks." She grinned against his shoulder and Josh smiled, bringing their joined hands into his chest.

The song ended and the cd moved onto a slightly faster track. Donna lifted her head from Josh's shoulder and stepped back, her right hand still in his left.

"We should get some sleep," she stated softly.

"Yeah, I'll just switch this off." He reached for the remote and Donna lifted her crutches from the couch.

"Night, Josh," she said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Night," he replied softly. Donna emerged from the bathroom to find her glass of water in its usual place and her bed turned down for her to get into. She smiled as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. In his own room, Josh too was smiling and beginning to realize that things were changing.

*

The weekend passed in a blur of work; bombings had occurred outside the US Embassy in Greece and the entire Senior Staff and their assistants had been called into the White House. It was nearly 10:30pm before Josh and Donna returned home on the Sunday night.

"Josh, are you remembering I'll be late into the office tomorrow?" Donna asked from her place on the couch.

"Huh?" Josh replied, walking through from the kitchen with two mugs of cocoa.

"I have a doctor's appointment at 8:30 tomorrow morning, about my ankle. I did tell you about it."

"Oh, yeah right, I remember. But why will you be in late?"

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Because I can't be in two places at once, Josh!"

"What I meant was, won't you be coming into the office first and then leaving for your appointment?"  


"Wasn't planning to. There's not much point; I'd need to get a cab around 8am to get there in time and it seems silly to go from here to the White House and then to the doctor's when I could just get a cab straight there from here."

"I'll take you," he offered, sipping on his cocoa.

"What do you mean? You have meetings."

"Senior Staff isn't until 10 and I don't have any meetings before then; I made sure of that, because I _did_ remember about your appointment and I want to take you. We can go into the office early so I can prepare for my 11 o'clock and then we'll leave at 8." Donna looked at him incredulously.

"Josh, you can't take time off just to take me to the doctor's."

"I want to. I want to make sure you're okay," he said seriously.

"Okay, if you're sure. Thanks."

*

****

Monday Morning

"Leo, Josh is on the phone for you." Margaret popped her head round Leo's door.

"Josh, where are you?"

"I'm still at the doctor's office with Donna. I thought I'd better call 'cos I'm not gonna be back in time for Senior Staff."

"I thought you left at 8am for the appointment; it's now 9:30, shouldn't you be back by now?"

"Yeah, I thought I would be."  
  
"Is something wrong? Is Donna okay?" Leo asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's okay. The doctor said she can start easing off on using her crutches now, but she has to see a physical therapist. She needs to build the strength back up in her ankle since it hasn't been used for the last couple of weeks," Josh explained. "They can fit her in at 9:30, so I thought it was better to take that appointment instead of her having to wait a day for another one."

"And you have to stay with her?" Leo asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I don't want to leave her on her own, Leo. And I certainly don't want her trying to get a cab back to the office after the therapy appointment – I think she'll be pretty tired. Look, I'm sure I can get any necessary info from Sam or Toby--"

Leo interrupted him, sensing Josh was beginning to get annoyed. "It's okay, Josh. Stay with Donna and make sure she's okay. Check in with me when you get back." Josh hung up the phone and retook his seat next to Donna. She turned to him.

"Leo pissed at you for missing Senior Staff?" Donna's face and tone were serious.

"Yeah, a little, but it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because Leo wouldn't be Leo if he wasn't pissed at me for something," he grinned.

"Josh, why don't you go back to the office? I can get a cab back."

"No, don't worry about it, Leo's fine with it."

"There's no real need for you to be here, Josh."

"Yeah, there is." Donna arched an eyebrow, curious as to his meaning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm figuring the Physical Therapist is going to say you haven't been getting enough rest and we both know that's my fault – I'd rather hear it direct from him than through you, I think he'll be nicer to me."

Donna shot him a look. "He'll be nicer to you than me?"

"Yeah, 'cos you would just say you were fine and I would accept it. However, you would then tell CJ what he actually said and she'd inform me through either yelling at me or hitting me, or a combination of both. Like I said, it's better I get it from the therapist," Josh grinned and Donna couldn't help but laugh.

*

"Now, Donna," said the Physical Therapist, "the exercises I've shown you so far you can do on your own, but the rest really need someone to help you. Is there anyone that can do that?"

"Yes! I can," exclaimed Josh eagerly, glad to finally be able to make a contribution. "I'll also make sure that she does the exercises three times a day as you've instructed." Donna shot him a look but Josh ignored her and continued, "Is there anything else she needs to do?"

"You do know I can speak for myself, right?" Donna asked before the Therapist could answer. Josh just smiled.

"As long as she does the exercises and comes here a few times she should be able to stop using the crutches probably by the end of the week." Donna's face brightened at the news and Josh turned his head away from her, not wanting her to see he was disappointed. He wanted her to get better so she wasn't in pain, but he knew when she stopped using the crutches she could go back to her own apartment. The doctor, who had already been filled in on Donna's current living arrangements, continued, "However, Donna, you will need to build up the strength in your ankle before you can start rushing around again and climbing a lot of steps. It might take another week." Josh's face brightened and Donna looked at him curiously. He remained silent.

"You said I need to come back here a few times?" Donna asked.

"Yes, I think a couple of times this week and next week should be enough. Let me check my diary." The Physical Therapist opened his desk diary and checked for spare time. "I can fit you in Wednesday and Friday mornings if that's alright?"

"That'll be fine," Donna replied.

"Wait, shouldn't we check my schedule first?" asked Josh.

"Why?"

"So that I can bring you."

"Josh, you can't take more time off just to bring me here. I can get a cab." Josh didn't look happy but he didn't push the subject further.

*

The Tuesday came and went and was fairly uneventful – except for Josh causing a commotion by excusing himself from a meeting with Toby so he could help Donna with her exercises, much to Donna's embarrassment.

Despite Josh's protests, Donna still insisted on getting a cab to and from her Physical Therapy appointment on the Wednesday, which meant she was out of the building for around an hour and a half; CJ took advantage of this to talk to Josh.

"Hey."

Josh looked up from his desk. "Oh, hey, CJ."

"Got a minute?" Josh nodded and CJ sat down in his visitor's chair.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you're planning for Friday."

"Huh?" Confusion showed on Josh's face.

"Donna's birthday! You did remember, didn't you Josh?" CJ's tone was one of exasperation.

"Yes, I remembered! I've even got her a present," Josh said smugly.

"Oh, so you remembered when Donna presented you with her 'wish list'?" CJ grinned.

"No. Actually, she hasn't even mentioned her birthday to me."

"Really?" CJ was surprised but Josh nodded. "Hmm, so anyway, what do you have planned?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I assumed you would be doing something on Friday night, you know, taking her out for dinner or something. Sam and I were wondering if we could join you."

"I'm not doing anything."

"What?!! Why not?" CJ's voice got louder and Josh automatically sat further back in his chair.

"Because, I figured, when she hadn't mentioned it to me, that she doesn't actually want to do anything to celebrate," Josh replied defensively.

"Typical!" Josh just shrugged his shoulders. "You're honestly not going to do anything?"

"I'm honestly not."

"You're an idiot!" CJ stated as she left his office, slamming the door behind her for emphasis.

*

Donna returned from her Physical Therapy appointment and popped her head round Josh's office door.

"Hi, just letting you know I'm back." Josh immediately looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Ugh! He made me let go of the crutches and start walking on a treadmill."

"And this was bad because?"

"Because I have been putting all the weight on my left leg and had adjusted my stride to suit. Trying to change back was awkward and painful."

"Ah, yeah. I see you're still on crutches though." He pointed to the crutches under Donna's arms.

"Yeah, but he still thinks I shouldn't need them by the end of the week."

"So, did he change your exercises?"

"N…no." Donna dipped her head as she spoke and Josh grinned.

"Spill it, Donnatella!" he commanded.

"There's nothing to spill, Josh."

"Really? Can I see the exercise sheet he gave you then?" Donna stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature, Donna. All you needed to say was 'you're right Josh, he did change my exercises, thank you for showing concern', but I guess you can't handle admitting I'm right." The dimpled grin was appearing.

"I wouldn't know if I can handle it, Josh, I've never had to try it before!" Donna tried to control her laughter, but failed, and Josh shot her a 'not funny' look.

"Yeah, yeah. The exercises?"

"They hurt, Josh!"

"Tough, Donna!" He gave her a gentle smile as he continued, "They'll help you in the long run, isn't that what you used to say to me?" Donna rolled her eyes.

"I knew this would get around to talking about you sooner or later. Is this your way of revenge?"

"No, I'm just trying to help."

"Hmm, not buying it. Anyway, I have work to do." Donna turned to leave his office but his voice stopped her.

"I can always phone your Physical Therapist and find out." He gave her an evil grin.

"That's why they have such a thing as 'patient confidentiality', Josh!" she shot back. "And don't think playing the White House card would work either." Donna chuckled as she left the office, knowing full well that she would eventually have to tell Josh the new exercises as she would need him to help her with some of them – she was just putting it off as long as possible, simply to annoy him.

*

Donna entered Josh's office again about an hour later and sat down in the visitor's chair.

"Come to beg for my help with your exercises?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, right! No, I've come to ask for a favor."

"Really?" Josh leaned back in his chair. "And do you think trying to insult me earlier bodes well for me granting this favor?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" Josh was grinning and now sitting forward in his chair again with his elbows on his desk, intrigued as to what her answer would be.

"On whether you are currently my charming, intelligent, handsome, loveable boss, or if you're being, you know, _you_." Donna grinned right back at him.

"Way to butter me up there, Donna."

"I try," she smiled sweetly.

"So, what's the favor?"

"Well, it's not so much of a favor as a question."

"Continue." Josh waved his arm to indicate she should expand on her statement.

"Do you have anything planned for Friday?"

Josh looked at her intently. "Like what?"

Donna seemed a little taken-aback at his nonchalant response. "Uh, erm, well I just wondered if you had…dinner plans, or anything."

"Not that I know of." Josh held her gaze and noticed her shoulders slump a little. "Why? Are you asking me out to dinner?" he grinned.

"No. It's just…well…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Well, Carol, Bonnie & Ginger have invited me out for dinner on Friday night and I wondered if I could go."

"Oh. What's the occasion?" asked Josh, again holding Donna's gaze.

"Nothing, just a girl's night out." Donna hung her head as she responded.

"What time would you need to leave?"

"The meal is at 7:30 and we're going to go to Carol's to change first, so I guess we'd need to leave here around 5:30."

"That's kind of early."

"I know, but we need time to get ready, Josh."

"Okay, I guess you can leave early, but we'll come in early on Friday morning."

"I might have known," Donna pouted.

"Hey, I can always change my mind entirely."

"Thanks, Josh," she said softly as she left his office.

*

Thursday saw Josh and Donna working late into the night and by the time they got home they were both exhausted. Donna had been fairly quiet since their discussion on Wednesday regarding her leaving early on Friday – she was a little put out that Josh wasn't remembering it was her birthday. Josh hadn't said too much either, thinking that she was maybe a little depressed about being away from her family on her birthday. They carried out their routine of taking turns for the bathroom and Josh fetching Donna's water before they bid each other goodnight and headed to their respective rooms to sleep.

*

Josh knocked gently on Donna's bedroom door early on Friday morning.

"Come in," came the sleepy-voiced reply. Josh nudged the door open and entered with a tray of scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. Donna rolled over and her face registered her surprise at the sight before her.

"Happy Birthday, Donnatella!" Josh grinned as he walked over to the bed and handed the tray to Donna.

"You remembered?"

"Of course! I am a man of occasion, as you know."

"And breakfast in bed is all you could come up with?" she grinned.

"Hey!" Josh's mock-wounded expression made an appearance. "I had to get up extra-early to prepare this!"

"Thanks," Donna laughed as she took a sip of coffee. "Are you not joining me?" She motioned to the tray of food.

"Well, I have a plate in the kitchen…"

"Bring it through." Josh nodded and left the room, returning moments later with his own plate of eggs and toast, along with a glass of orange juice.

"No coffee?" asked Donna, pointing to the juice in surprise.

Josh smiled. "No, I thought I'd steal yours." He reached for her mug but she caught his hand mid-swoop. Josh lightly rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand and held her gaze. She let go after a few seconds and they both turned their attention back to the food.

*

A few people wished Donna a happy birthday when she got to the office, but no-one made a big deal out of it. She left for her Physical Therapy appointment and returned to find that Josh had already left for his meetings on the Hill and wouldn't be back until around 5pm.

"Josh?" Donna walked into his office. "It's nearly 5:30, can I go?" Josh looked up.

"What? Is it that time already?" He glanced at his watch and then leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, you can go."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Josh. Hey, don't work too late, okay?"

"I'll try. I might even be home before you," he said, looking directly at her. "Have a good time tonight, Donna, you deserve it."

"Yeah, I just…" she trailed off.

"What?" He looked at her intently.

"Nothing," she smiled. "See you later, Josh."

"Bye, Donna. See you at home." It had become his ritual saying for when Donna left before him, and he knew that he enjoyed saying the words; he got a warm feeling in his heart as they left his lips. He stared out the door until he could no longer see her figure in the corridor and then returned his gaze to his desk.

**

TBC


	7. Part 7

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimers, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 7 of 9

**

"It's a pity Leo couldn't let Margaret come with us," Donna stated as she, Carol, Bonnie and Ginger made their way from Carol's car to the Chinese restaurant. The other three nodded their agreements and then entered the restaurant. It was an upmarket 'all-you-can-eat buffet' place that they had heard about and wanted to go to – Josh had told Donna about it after he and Sam came across it one evening on the way home from a bar.

"We're here to meet the Lyman party," Carol told the man behind the counter as they entered. Donna turned to her in shock.

"What do you mean the _Lyman_ party? What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. Carol just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. The man led them around a corner into the main dining area and Donna's jaw dropped as she took in the sight before her; CJ, Toby, Sam, Margaret, Leo and Josh were all sitting around a long table, which was set for 10 places. "What are you all doing here?" she asked them, looking from one to the other in succession around the table, her gaze finally stopping on Josh.

"You didn't think I'd let your birthday go by unmarked, did you?" Josh asked as she received a chorus of 'Happy Birthday's' from everyone else.

"_You_ did this?" Donna couldn't help the surprised tone in her voice. Josh just nodded and smiled as Donna looked to CJ for confirmation. When CJ nodded, Donna's face split into a huge smile, causing Josh's dimpled smile to appear. Josh pointed to the seat between him and Leo and Donna sat down, a look of wonder and surprise still on her face. The other new arrivals took their seats and everyone started chatting. "Shouldn't you be working, Josh?" Donna asked as she turned to her right to face him.

"Yeah, we're taking a big risk by all of us being here tonight you know; in fact, you could say the country is being sacrificed so you can celebrate your birthday."

"What do you mean, Josh?" Everyone had heard Josh's comment and they all stopped talking to hear his reply to Donna's question.

"Well, as you said, we're all here…" he replied, pointing to himself, Leo, Toby and Sam in turn, "which means that the President is actually trying to run the country on his own."

"Make the most of it Donna, the country may be a totally different place tomorrow," Leo grinned, causing them all to laugh.

*

Once a waiter had taken their drinks orders Sam turned to Donna.

"So, do you want to do the gifts now?" he asked.

"No!" Josh said quickly. Everyone turned to look at him with surprise. "I…I just think it'd be better after the meal, we don't want wrapping paper all over the table while we eat." Donna shrugged her shoulders in acceptance and the waiter returned with their drinks, informing them they could start helping themselves to the buffet. As everyone started standing up and heading for the food Donna began to look a little worried. Josh turned and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, Donna. Just sit tight and I'll get yours – I'm just waiting until the wolves have been fed," he said, pointing to their colleagues at the buffet and laughing as Toby pushed Sam out of the way to get the last of the batch of dumplings. Donna smiled at him and remained in her seat. When everyone started to arrive back at the table, Josh made his way to the buffet. He returned a few minutes later and the assembled guests shared looks of amusement as they watched Josh place a huge plate of food between him and Donna for them to share, rather than getting her a plate of her own. He quickly noticed their looks.

"What? She would have just eaten mine anyway, so it's easier this way," he tried to explain, but the amused looks just increased so he fell silent and started to tuck into the food – fighting with Donna for rice.

*

Once they were all fed, Sam raised the question of opening the gifts again. This time Josh agreed and he watched as Sam and CJ lifted some well-wrapped presents onto the table. Josh didn't make a move to lift his own one.

"We weren't sure what to get you at first, Donna. I had been going to ask Josh for suggestions and get him to chip in with us, but he told me he'd already gotten you a gift, surprising as it may seem," said CJ. Donna turned to look at Josh, who just gave her his 'I'm-Da-Man' look and grinned. "Anyway, Sam came up with a great idea, so all of us, except Josh, contributed. Hope you like them." CJ pointed to the three packages on the table and Donna stretched her hand towards the square box-shaped one.

"Actually, Donna, you should probably start with these," Sam instructed, pushing the two long, flat gifts towards her. Donna nodded and started to open one, with Josh telling her to hurry up; he was the only other person at the table who didn't know what it was. Removing the last of the wrapping, Donna revealed it to be a wooden photo-frame, with enough space for three photographs, which could be hung on the wall.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous," she said as she smiled and looked at everyone. She moved onto the other long package and found it was the same. "Do I sense a pattern here?" she asked, causing them all to chuckle.

Sam pushed the other gift towards her and they all looked at her intently as she opened it. She opened one end of the wrapping paper and peered inside. Immediately, she removed her hands from the gift and sat back.

"Guys, I can't accept this," she stated, amazed at the gift's content.

"What? What is it?" asked Josh, trying to reach for the box. Donna stilled his hand.

"Donna, we want you to have it. We all chipped in." CJ gave Donna a warm smile as she spoke.

"CJ, it's too much. It must have cost a fortune."

"Donna, as CJ said, we all chipped in," said Leo, turning to face Donna.

"But I've seen these in the shops Leo, I know how expensive they are," Donna stated.

"Can someone tell me what it is?" Josh reached for the gift again and this time Donna let him draw it towards him and look inside the opened paper. "Oh, wow." His jaw dropped as he looked at the brand new, brand name digital camera inside.

"I managed to sweet-talk the store clerk into giving me a good deal, Donna. It didn't cost as much as you think. And there were 8 of us contributing."

"You bought this, Leo?" Donna asked incredulously. Leo nodded and smiled at her.

"I did, and I will be highly offended if you refuse to accept it." He reached for the box and pulled it away from Josh, placing it back in front of Donna. She stared at it for a few seconds before finally removing all of the wrapping paper.

"Why don't you try it out?" Leo suggested. "I made sure it had batteries."

Donna nodded and took the camera out of its box. Josh had gone very quiet and looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but at the table. Everyone was oblivious to this, however, as they waited for Donna to start using the camera.

Donna took a few pictures of everyone seated around the table and then CJ asked the waiter if he would take one of them all.

"You can put it in one of your new photo frames after you've printed it," CJ explained.

Everyone on the opposite side of the table from Donna moved around behind the others so that they would all be visible in the photo. The waiter asked them to move closer together so he could get them all in the frame. As they leaned closer, Josh realized that Donna's ankle would likely get hurt as he could feel himself getting pushed towards her right side. To prevent her being hurt, he quickly grabbed her around the waist and swung her round slightly, so that her upper body was lying across him with her legs pointing towards Leo on her left side. Shocked at the sudden movement, Donna turned to look at Josh. An unspoken communication passed between them and Donna realized what he was doing. She looked up at him and smiled and he returned it warmly; this was the moment the waiter chose to take the photograph.

"So, Josh, are you going to give Donna your gift?" Sam asked. Josh started staring down at the table and didn't respond.

"Josh, you did get her a gift, didn't you? You weren't lying to me?" CJ quizzed, looking pointedly at him.

"Of course I got a gift, CJ, you saw me bring it in here," Josh replied defensively.

"Good, well let's see it then." Josh reluctantly nodded and reached under his seat for the gift. He placed it on the table in front of Donna.

"Happy birthday, Donna."

Donna beamed at him and started to open the gift; her smile soon fell when she saw what he'd bought. She quickly tried to regain her composure; however, CJ had already noticed the change in her demeanor and shot Josh a look. He once again looked as though he didn't want to be there, in fact, he looked as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

*

Donna removed the gift from its wrapping and then stretched out her right hand and slapped Josh across the back of his head.

"Not funny, Joshua!" Josh gave her an apologetic look, but he knew he wasn't going to get off that easily.

"What is it, Donna?" CJ asked. Donna held the gift up for everyone to see. It was a book entitled 'How To Be A Good Assistant'. CJ, sitting opposite Josh, stretched over the table and also slapped him on the back of his head. Josh didn't say anything in response.

"Hey, what's with the post-it note sticking out of the book?" asked Sam, not noticing the death-glare Josh was shooting him. Donna flipped the book open at the marked page and had her attention immediately drawn to a section that was highlighted in yellow and had a note in the margin next to it in Josh's handwriting which said 'Take Note, Donnatella!'. She rolled her eyes and snapped the book shut.

"What does it say, Donna?" asked Bonnie, noticing Josh's glare but choosing to ignore it.

"It basically says that one of the criteria for being a good assistant is to bring your boss lots of coffee." Sam grinned as she spoke, knowing CJ would be yelling at Josh later, and that Donna would completely ignore the book.

"Josh, how could you?" asked CJ. "Couldn't you have been nice for once?" Josh looked extremely guilty and he chose to remain silent.

"It's okay, CJ," Donna said. "At least I now have something to stop my desk wobbling." She gave Josh a small smile and Josh was thankful that any further comments from anyone were stopped by the arrival of the waiter with the check.

Josh grabbed the check as soon as it was placed on the table and announced that he was paying for everyone.

"No way, Josh!" stated Sam.

"I want to, it was my idea and it's an extra gift for Donna." The tone of Josh's voice let everyone know he didn't want to be argued with, but none of them wanted Josh to pay for their meals.

"Look, why don't we all get our own but chip in a little extra to cover Donna's?" CJ suggested as a compromise. Everyone, except Josh and Donna, agreed and started to get money out.

"No, I'll pay for my own, but thanks for the offer," said Donna.

"Donna, it's your birthday, you're not paying for your own meal," came CJ's reply.

Josh placed a wad of cash on the table. "She doesn't have to, I'm paying for ours," he stated, leaning back and throwing an arm casually across Donna's shoulders. Everyone else nodded and Donna turned to Josh.

"I'll settle up with you later, Josh," she said quietly.

"No you won't, Donna," he replied, speaking into her ear so that no-one else could hear him. "This is my treat; happy birthday!" His left arm was still around her shoulders and he gently squeezed her left upper arm with his hand before returning his arm to the table.

"So, where are we going now?" asked Sam, looking around the table.

"The bar around the corner is pretty nice, and usually has dancing and stuff on Friday nights, why don't we go there?" suggested Bonnie. Everyone nodded, except for Leo. He leaned over to Donna.

  
"Donna, if you don't mind, I'm going to head home. I have some things to do in the office tomorrow." Donna looked a little disappointed and Josh, who had heard what Leo said, decided to reply.

"Leo, why don't you come for a little while?" he asked. Leo shook his head and Josh continued, "Look, I won't be drinking either since I'm driving, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not." Leo gave him a definitive look. "I just think I'm a little old for 'Friday Night Dancing' these days."

"What, and Josh isn't?" replied Donna, smirking at Josh.

"Hey, easy on the age jokes, Donna. Remember, you just became another year older yourself!"

"Yeah, but I'll never be as old as you Josh!" she retorted, causing Leo to roll his eyes at them both.

"Pardon me for interrupting this little dispute, but I think we should all be going before the restaurant throws us out." They all started to stand up and make their way to the exit, with Josh helping Donna from her seat and keeping a guiding hand behind her as they made their way to the street.

"Well, goodnight everyone," said Leo; he then turned to Donna. "Donna, enjoy the rest of your birthday. Don't let Josh's idiocy with his gift spoil it for you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then gave Josh a warning glance before walking off towards his car. The rest of them made their way around the corner and into the bar Bonnie had mentioned.

*

Bonnie, Ginger and Margaret quickly found an empty area and started pushing tables together so they could all sit down. Josh insisted on buying the first round and headed off to the bar with the drink orders. Sam followed behind to help him carry them.

"What's up with you tonight, Josh?" asked Sam as they stood at the bar waiting for the drinks.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little…quiet."

Josh rounded on him. "Why didn't you tell me what you were all getting Donna for her birthday?" he questioned with a little anger in his voice.

"What? Don't you like it? Do you think Donna doesn't like it or something?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course Donna likes it, who wouldn't? But it's made me look really dumb, and kind of mean, with the gift I gave her."

"To be honest, Josh, we're not the ones who made you look that way." Josh gave him a questioning glare. "What possessed you to buy something stupid like that for her, are you out of your mind?"

"I don't know…I didn't know what to get her and I saw that; I thought it would be funny."

"Well, you got that one wrong, didn't you?" Sam's tone was pitying and Josh's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah. I just…do you think she's pissed at me?" Josh asked in a quiet voice.

"No, but I think she's hurt. I mean, you went to all the trouble of arranging for the meal, and even managed to persuade Leo to come with us, yet you got her a stupid gift. Why, Josh?" Sam knew there was something else behind Josh's gift selection, he just didn't know what it was.

"I…well, I didn't expect you guys to get her something so extravagant," Josh said defensively.

"Josh, quit trying to blame us." Josh was about to reply when the bartender returned with the rest of the drinks and Sam and Josh carried the trays over to the group.

*

They had been in the bar for around a half-hour when the DJ appeared and started playing some music. A few people headed out onto the dancefloor and Donna was soon dragged out there by Bonnie, Ginger, Carol and Margaret. Josh was brooding over his drink, avoiding CJ's glares, but repeatedly kept glancing at Donna on the dancefloor. When she returned to the table, Donna made a point of sitting next to Josh, trying to let him know that she wasn't mad at him. She really hadn't expected him to get her a fantastic gift, although she knew he was more than capable of surprising her when he wanted to; she was just glad that he had given her the opportunity to spend the evening with her friends.

*

Donna had only been sitting for a couple of songs when Sam asked her to dance. She agreed and grabbed Sam's hand to stand up.

"Hey, don't you think you should rest for a little bit?" asked Josh, pulling on Donna's arm.

"I'm fine, Josh. I used the crutches all day, even though I don't really need to, so that I would be able to dance tonight – I thought it was going to be a girls night out remember." Josh nodded, but he didn't look pleased at her decision. He watched Sam and Donna dancing for a minute and then headed to the bathroom. On his way back, he stopped to speak to the DJ before returning to his seat.

"What were you talking to the DJ for?" Donna asked when she sat back down with Sam.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just asking him to turn the music down a little bit; don't want your ears getting damaged, you're not as young as you used to be," Josh grinned and Donna swatted him on the arm. CJ grabbed hold of Josh and dragged him onto the dancefloor. He sent some pleading glances in Donna's direction but she just laughed at him.

CJ took the opportunity of dancing with Josh to ask him what he thought he'd been doing with Donna's gift.

"Look, CJ, I already had this conversation with Sam," he stated, stepping back from her slightly.

"Yeah? Well now you're going to have it with me."  
  
"CJ, I don't want to get into this. Donna's not mad at me, so I don't see why you should be."

"Josh," CJ said in a warning tone. Josh remained silent and, as soon as the song ended, he bolted back to his chair.

*

An hour or so later the DJ announced that the next song would be the last of the night. The song was a special request, but the requestor had asked him not to reveal who requested it, or who the song was for. Josh immediately turned to Donna.

"I know I messed up, but will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, half-expecting to be rejected.

"Of course I will, Josh."

He took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor. The DJ waited for the floor to fill up before he started the song. Josh looked around and noticed Sam was on the dancefloor with Ginger and CJ was there with Toby. The song started and Donna immediately recognized it as 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. Her left hand was in Josh's right and her right hand was around his waist, with his left hand resting at the base of her spine. They started to slowly move in time to the music and Donna raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking him if he made the request; he nodded and she smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry for the gift thing, Donna," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Josh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"I know, but I want to explain --"

"There's nothing to explain, I should have given you a list." She grinned at him and Josh started to relax.

"Yeah," he laughed. "But, really, that wasn't your real gift."

Donna moved back a little. "What do you mean?"

Josh pulled her closer to him. "I got you something else, I just…I didn't think I should give it to you with everyone around; I wanted to surprise you when we got home. I guess I kind of blew it though…I didn't expect everyone else to get you a digital camera!" Donna smiled at him; he looked like a child who had just lost his favorite toy.

"You've got me intrigued now."

Josh grinned and pulled her closer still, so that her head was resting on his left shoulder. CJ had noticed their new position and pointed it out to Toby before motioning to Sam and Ginger. It was also noted by Carol, Bonnie and Margaret, who were sitting at the table watching the proceedings.

When the song finished, Josh led Donna back to the table, still holding her hand. He kept hold of it until they sat down and Sam and CJ grinned at each other.

They soon all bid each other goodnight and Josh drove Donna home.

**

TBC


	8. Part 8

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimers, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 8 of 9

**

"Where's my present then?" Donna asked as soon as Josh closed the apartment door.

"Patience, Donnatella!" She pouted and Josh started to laugh. "Sit down, I'll be right back." He headed off to his bedroom and Donna sat down on the couch, took off her shoes, leaned back and closed her eyes. Josh returned a few moments later and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Donna," he said softly, "if you want to go to sleep, I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow." Her eyes flew open and he grinned at her.

"No way! Gimme!" She held her hands out in front of her expectantly, but Josh just batted them away and grinned again. "Josh!" she pouted.

"Yeah, in a minute, I promise." Josh looked at her seriously. "I just want to explain about the book."

"Josh, we've been over this, it's fine. I know you were only joking and I'll tell CJ to go easy on you."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Look, I only organized the dinner on Wednesday. I wasn't going to do anything as I didn't think you wanted to celebrate. CJ told me I was being an idiot so I organized the meal--"

Donna interrupted him. "Thank you for that, Josh. You were right though, I _didn't_ want to celebrate." Josh's eyes grew wide. "It's okay, I was just being dumb, feeling sorry myself, you know, being another year older with nothing much to show for it," she clarified.

"What do you mean 'nothing much to show for it'?"

"The usual; husband, children, you know, what every girl's supposed to want." She looked down when she spoke and her shoulders slumped a little.

"It'll happen for you, Donna, when the time is right." Josh's voice was very soft and he placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, anyway, what were you saying?"

He removed his hands from her shoulders and placed them back in his lap. "Right, well, when I organized the meal, I already had your gift sorted out, but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." Donna looked surprised. "I don't know why, I just felt I should give it to you in private, I wanted it to be a moment that only the two of us would share. I know it sounds dumb --"

"It doesn't sound dumb, Josh. It sounds nice, but you know, what would be even nicer would be me getting to see the gift you're talking about!"

"I'm getting there, let me finish!" Josh laughed. "I figured if I turned up tonight without a gift CJ would yell at me; of course, she's now going to yell at me anyway, but I didn't know that at the time." Donna was signaling to him to hurry up. "So anyway, when I told you yesterday that my meeting at the Hill overran, I was actually at a bookstore so I could get you another gift that I could give to you at the meal. I was going to get you a _nice_ book, but I saw that one and it just kind of jumped out at me. I thought you'd find it funny." His voice was a little downcast as he spoke the last sentence.

"I did, Josh," Donna said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah? Well, now you know why you got a dumb gift earlier; you know what I'm like when I'm put on the spot."

"I know, it's okay. Can we move on now please, I really want my other gift!" Donna was getting impatient again.

"Alright," Josh chuckled and reached behind his back to lift her gift from the coffee table. He held it out for her to take. "I just put it in one of those little gift bags, I thought I might mess the wrapping up since it's so small." Donna looked into the bag and removed a small, flat, black velvet box. She knew it was jewelry, but had no idea what was inside. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Josh prompted gently. She nodded and lifted the lid on the box.

"Josh, it's beautiful, but I can't take this."

"You have to, the inscription wouldn't make much sense to anyone else." Donna looked up at him. "It's on the back," he explained.

She lifted the gift out of its box and looked at it properly. It was a 24ct gold locket and chain, with the locket about 5 inches long. She turned it over and read the inscription on the back, her eyes lighting up. The inscription read 'Thank You For Being Priceless' – there were no names as to who it was for, or who it was from, but Donna's heart melted.

"Josh?" Tears were forming in her eyes and she wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but something held her back.

"You told me the first day we met that I'd find you valuable."

"You remember that?" Surprise was evident in her tone.

"Of course I do. How could I forget a life-changing moment like that?" Josh's voice was husky. "I know I don't tell you enough, but you were right."

"You never tell me I'm right, Josh, but I know I always am." Donna tried to lighten the mood a little as she was beginning to get overcome with emotion.

"Funny, Donna! I meant, you were right about being valuable. I don't know what I would do without you." He looked directly into her eyes and a single tear started to escape Donna's left eye. "I know I don't tell you often enough, but now you can wear this and know that I always feel it." More tears started falling down Donna's face. "Hey, don't cry. You…you do like it, don't you?" Josh was starting to panic.

"Of course I do. I just…thank you, Josh, I love it." Donna stopped crying and gave him a heartfelt smile. "Can you help me put it on?" She held it up for Josh to take and then bent her head towards him, holding her long hair out to the side so he could fasten the chain around her neck. When he finished she threw her arms around his neck.

"See, I knew you'd get all emotional, that's why I didn't want to do this in front of everyone!" Josh accused, a dimpled-grin forming on his face.

"Shut up!"

Josh put his arms around her waist and held her tight, balancing on the edge of the coffee table. They broke apart a few moments later.

"Well, it's getting late. I guess we should get some sleep," Josh said almost reluctantly. Donna nodded and rose from the couch, grabbing her crutches. She was extremely tired and knew she couldn't put weight on her ankle without it hurting again.

"Night, Josh," she said softly as she headed for the bathroom. Josh didn't say anything; he just stared after her. He went into his own room and got ready for bed, leaving only his boxers and a T-shirt on him. Remembering about Donna's water, he went to the kitchen, filled a glass and crossed to her closed door. He knocked gently and entered when Donna said it was okay.

*

"Here's your water." He placed it on the nightstand on the left side of the bed, closest to the door. Donna was lying on her right side, her back towards him.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded strange.

"Donna, are you okay?" Concern laced Josh's voice. Donna nodded in reply, but didn't turn to look at him. He crossed to the other side of the room and crouched down in front of her. 

"Hey, you've been crying again, what's wrong?" Her only response was to turn onto her left side so that she was facing away from him again. "Donna?"

"I'm okay, Josh," she said unconvincingly.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" He stayed where he was, realizing Donna didn't want him to see her for some reason.

"Nothing."

"Well, I don't believe you. You shouldn't be crying on your birthday. Is this about the thing you said earlier, about a husband and stuff?" Donna sniffed and Josh knew she was still crying. 

"What are you doing?" Donna asked, still not turning her head, as she felt Josh climb into bed next to her.

"I know there's something wrong and you should talk about it. I'm going to be right here when you feel up to talking." Donna remained silent. "Donna, is this okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Do what you want, Josh, it's your apartment!" she snapped. She felt Josh's body stiffen next to her. "I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to snap. I'm glad you're here." Still she didn't turn to look at him. Josh's response was to turn onto his left side so that he was looking at her back. He draped his right arm over her waist and pulled her back towards him, so that they were lying in the 'spoon' position. Donna stretched her right leg towards the edge of the bed, so that her ankle was protected, and clasped her hands under her head.

*

A few minutes passed where neither of them spoke.

"Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep."

"I _was_ asleep, Josh; you just woke me up!"

"No, you weren't, I know you were awake."

"And how do you know that?"

"Your breathing hadn't changed."

"What?"

"When you fall asleep your breathing pattern changes, everyone's does."

"Whatever!"

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Josh, I'm fine, really," she insisted.

"I still don't believe you, but okay."

"Wouldn't you be better in your own bed?"

"Do you want me to go?" Josh sounded hurt.

"I didn't say that, it's just that I don't know if I'm going to get much sleep tonight and I don't want to keep you awake."  
  
"I'm fine." Josh didn't tell her that he'd found that after the night they'd fallen asleep together in his bed, he had awoken more refreshed than any other night in as long as he could remember. "But, I'll go if you want," he offered. His right hand was still draped over Donna's waist and he felt her place her right hand on top of his. They laced their fingers together and Josh propped himself up on his left elbow. He leaned over the top of Donna and placed a light kiss on her cheek before returning to his position beside her. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday, Donnatella." Josh then moved tighter in to her and squeezed her right hand with his. They both soon fell asleep.

*

Josh was woken by the ringing phone the next morning. He flopped onto his stomach so that he could grab the phone from the nightstand with his left hand while keeping his right hand laced with Donna's.

"Josh Lyman," he answered quickly and very quietly, not wanting to waken Donna.

"Josh, it's Leo." Josh brought the phone cord around the back of his head so that he could lie on his left side again, keeping his right hand on Donna's waist.

"Hey, what's up?" Josh glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:21am.

"Nothing, just wondered if you were coming into the office today?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I just figured we'd have a lie in since we were out late last night." Josh's voice was still very quiet, almost a whisper.

"Josh, why are you whispering?"

"Uh, I don't want to wake Donna." Josh tried to sound nonchalant, but failed and steeled himself for Leo's reply.

"And how would you waken Donna? Josh, is Donna in bed with you right now?" Leo's tone sounded stern, and since Josh couldn't see the smile on Leo's face, or the twinkle in his eyes, he got defensive.

"Yes, but it's not what you think, I swear Leo." Josh's outburst made Donna stir beside him and he used his right hand to pull her tighter towards him.

"Oh? And you know what I'm thinking do you, Josh? What, are you a mind-reader now?"

"No, but I swear, Leo, nothing happened. We were just talking and fell asleep." Josh didn't tell Leo the position they'd fallen asleep in.

"I believe you, Josh." Leo lowered his voice so that Josh couldn't hear him mutter, "unfortunately."

"Do you want us to come in now?" Josh asked reluctantly; he really didn't want to move from his place beside Donna.

"Yes, I think you should. You were right about leaving the President to run the country alone last night, he started reading things we wouldn't normally let him see and now he's come up with a load of ideas. Taking last night off was your idea, so I'm not going to suffer listening to him alone," Leo said with light laughter.

Josh grinned. "Okay, hang on a sec." He removed his right hand from Donna's and gently rubbed her right upper arm until she rolled onto her back. Josh hadn't covered the phone with his other hand, so Leo could hear everything that was being said. "Hey, we have to go into the office," Josh said gently.

"Do we have to?" Donna whined.

"Yep, sorry, Leo's on the phone." He indicated the phone in his left hand. "We were right about leaving the President alone last night."

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Wait, Josh, does Leo know we're in bed together?" Panic was clear in Donna's voice but Josh grabbed her right hand with his own.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's fine." He smiled warmly at her and she calmed down. On the other end of the phone Leo smiled and gave a 'thumbs up' signal to CJ, who was sitting in his office. "Why don't you grab the first shower and I'll make breakfast?" Josh suggested to Donna.

"Josh, you know I'm still here, right?" asked Leo, managing to finally draw Josh's attention away from Donna.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, Leo. Just gimme another minute." Josh turned back to Donna. "Can you manage?" Donna nodded as she climbed out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Okay, Leo, I'm back," Josh said when Donna was out of his line of vision.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Josh, but I'd be more glad if I knew you were on your way in," Leo said dryly.

"I'm on it. We'll be there in an hour or so; as soon as we get dressed."

"Good. Check in when you arrive." Leo hung up the phone and turned to CJ, who was bouncing around wanting to know what Josh had said – she had caught Leo's side of the conversation and knew that Josh and Donna had spent the night in the same bed, but didn't know anymore than that.

*

The entire Senior Staff had to work that weekend. The President had indeed come up with some ideas and wanted to share them with everyone. Everyone was cursing the fact that the First Lady was abroad, meaning that there was no-one to stop the President from working.

*

By the Monday, Donna had completely stopped using crutches. Her Physical Therapist said she was doing well and it was planned that she would move back into her own apartment on the Saturday – by that time her ankle would be strong enough to take the three flights of stairs. Neither Josh or Donna said much about her moving out. Josh was glad she was feeling better, but he wasn't looking forward to living on his own again. He liked having someone else around and he was amazed that he and Donna hadn't fought the entire time she'd been staying with him. They'd had minor disagreements, like they usually did, but they were always light-hearted, more like banter than real arguments. For her part, Donna was looking forward to returning to her own apartment as she'd always felt a little uncomfortable at Josh's, feeling that she should always ask his permission before doing anything. However, there was also a part of her, a big part, which didn't want to go. She knew she would still see him every day at work, but it wouldn't be the same. Although he would still be driving her to and from work for a couple more weeks until she was allowed to drive again, they wouldn't be sharing their late night cups of cocoa, and the early morning routine of breakfasting and brushing their teeth together would not be happening anymore.

*

When Wednesday rolled around, Josh was feeling miserable about Donna's impending departure. He paid Sam a visit in his office late that afternoon.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked up from his desk. "Hey, Josh, what's up?"

Josh closed the door behind him and sat in the chair opposite Sam's desk. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I'm not working if that's what you're asking. I have a date with a good book and a couple of beers."

"How about changing that to a date with me and a couple of beers in a bar?"

Sam looked at Josh closely. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just figured we haven't had a 'guy talk' in a while."

"Is this about Donna?"

"What? What makes you say that, Sam?" Josh's tone was defensive.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sam accused. Josh remained silent. "Okay sure, come by when you're ready to leave."

"Okay, thanks." Josh stood up.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Donna?"

"Sam," Josh replied in a warning tone.

"No, I just mean that Donna usually comes with us when we go out. If you don't invite her, she's gonna wonder what's going on."

"Ah, yeah. I thought I'd tell her that you needed to talk to me, alone. I'll take her home first though and we can go to the bar near my place"

"Well, you can try telling her that, but I don't think she'll believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because I usually tell her anything that I tell you, since I know you would tell her anyway."

"I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would, and you do. Anyway, tell her it's about me and I'll back you up."

Josh nodded and left the office.

*

"Donna?"

Donna looked up to find Josh standing at the doorway to her cubicle. She smiled up at him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd better let you know that I'm going out tonight." Donna looked surprised and her tone of voice in her reply gave away her feelings.

"A date?"

"Kind of." As Donna's eyes widened, Josh quickly amended his statement. "With Sam! He wants to have a 'guy talk' so, I'm afraid I can't invite you." Donna's demeanor returned to normal.

"Okay, well I'll see if I can get a ride home with someone."

"No, it's okay. We're gonna go to the bar near our place --" Josh stopped when he realized what he'd said and then recovered his composure and continued, "I'll drop you and my car and then walk to the bar."

"You're not going to drink too much, are you, Josh?" asked Donna, in a mock-angry tone.

"Would I?" Josh grinned. "You don't mind being on your own tonight?"

"Actually, it'll give me an opportunity to do something I've wanted to do for a while."

"What's that?" Josh was curious.

"Take a long, hot bath."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since you have a separate shower cubicle and bathtub, your bath is nice and deep. I've been wanting to take a bath since I was allowed to start taking the bandage off my ankle, but I didn't want to take one when you were around."

"Why not?" Josh sounded hurt.

"Because I want a _long_ bath and you'd be hammering on the door after the first half-hour," Donna grinned.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he admitted. "Hey, you're not gonna make the bathroom smell all girly, are you?" Donna just widened her grin.

*

Sam found a quiet table in the corner while Josh bought drinks at the bar. As soon as Josh sat down, Sam started asking questions.

"So, this is about Donna and how you don't want her to stop living with you?"  
  
"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you, Donna is not _living_ with me!"

"Okay, but this is still about you not wanting her to move out, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Josh admitted reluctantly. "I dunno, Sam, I can't get my head around this. I'm going to miss her and it's crazy 'cos we'll still see each other about 18 hours a day at the office."

"Yeah, but she won't be there when you go to sleep at night and when you wake up in the morning…and she certainly won't be asleep in your arms, in the same bed as you."

Josh's head snapped up. "You know about that?"

"Leo told us."

"He WHAT?" There was anger in Josh's eyes.

"Hey, calm down. He just wanted us to know that he's fine with whatever happens between you two and that we should all start preparing for it."

"What are you talking about?" Josh knew exactly what Sam was meaning but wanted to buy some time so he could form an argument.

"Oh come on, Josh, we're not blind. We all know that things are changing between you and Donna and we all support you."

"Sam, you're wrong. Nothing is changing between us, it can't. Leo and CJ would kill me."

"No, they won't." As Josh raised his eyebrows in disbelief, Sam continued, "Why do you think they suggested Donna staying with you in the first place?"  
  
"What?!!" Josh's voice was beginning to get louder and Sam hastily tried to explain.

"Josh, they thought this could be a kind of trial run. If you and Donna managed to survive living together, sorry _staying_ together for a couple of weeks, without any major fights, they figured that you could survive anything…particularly when Donna has been dependent on you for once, instead of the other way around."

"Sam, what the hell…?"

Sam grinned at him. "What are you complaining for Josh, it's what you want, isn't it?"

"I don't know," Josh replied quietly.

"What?!!" It was Sam's turn to be surprised. "Josh, are you crazy? I know it's what you want."

"What if I hurt her?" Josh sounded like a scared little boy and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Josh, you know as well as I do that there are no guarantees in life, but you have to take risks. What do you want to do?"

"I don't want her to move out."

"She has to."

Josh shot Sam a look. "So, why the hell are you telling me that you all support it?"

"I'm not telling you that. I'm telling you that we support you and Donna getting together, but she can't actually move in with you, Josh, not yet."

"But, you keep saying that she's already living with me, so what's the difference?" Josh's brow was creased in confusion.

"A couple of things. One; at the moment, CJ can spin it to the press, if she has to, because of Donna's ankle. It's pretty much healed now, so there's no other reason for her to be there. The other thing is that I don't think Donna would want to stay."

Josh looked stunned. "I thought…I don't know, I just got the feeling that…" he trailed off and started waving his arms around.

"Don't get me wrong, Josh, I think Donna wants this as much as you, but she won't be ready to move in with you yet; that'd be like jumping a whole heap of steps. I know you guys know each other inside out already, but you know what I mean."

Josh nodded slowly and his shoulders slumped. "So, what do I do, Sam?"

"Talk to her. Make sure she realizes you're serious and it's not just because you're going to be lonely again after she moves back to her own place. Also, make sure it's what she wants."

"You just said it is what she wants."

"Yeah, and I believe that, but what do I know? Have you two ever talked about this?" Josh shook his head and Sam nodded. "That's what I thought. Josh, she's probably pretty confused right now about everything that's been going on over the last few weeks. If you haven't told her how you feel, she's probably feeling a little self-conscious. Talk to her."

"I will," Josh promised. "You don't think it'd get dragged through the press? I mean, _I_ can handle it, but I don't want Donna to get hurt, Sam. I couldn't let that happen to her."  
  
"Don't worry, Josh. CJ will handle that if she has to, but given that no-one has really bothered about Donna staying with you the last few weeks I don't think they'd say too much about you dating."  
  
"This would be different though."

"Yeah, but everyone knows how much you two care about each other. In fact, I'm pretty sure most people think you've been dating for a while. You know there are rumors, right?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, but if we confirm it…"

"Josh, we've all put our lives on hold for the administration, it's time one of us got to have our life back. If anything, this will make you work better." Josh looked at him questioningly. "You've worked really well since Donna's been staying with you, it's like you've got a new energy."

"I know, I felt it. She just makes me--"

Sam interrupted him. "You know what, Josh, I don't think I'm the person you should be saying this to. Talk to Donna, decide if you both want this, and if you're ready for it, and then talk to Leo and CJ. It'll be fine." Sam clapped a hand on Josh's shoulder and stood up. He shrugged on his jacket and Josh followed him out of the bar. They said goodnight and Josh headed home, everything Sam had told him fluttering around his brain. He knew he couldn't talk to Donna yet, not until he'd sorted his thoughts and feelings out, but he knew he had to before she moved out.

*

Donna heard the key turn in the lock and moved from lying on the couch to sitting up on it.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked as Josh hung up his jacket.

"Huh? Oh, it was fine."  
  
"Get everything sorted out with Sam?"

"Yeah. How was your bath?"

"It was good, although my mom called in the middle of it."

Josh laughed. "Did you answer or did the machine get it?"

"I answered, but didn't talk for long; I said you wanted into the bathroom," she grinned and Josh rolled his eyes.

"How come I always get the blame for everything?"

"Just lucky I guess!"

Josh shook his head and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The door opened a second later and Josh strode back into the living room.

"You made the bathroom smell all girly!" he accused, pointing a finger at Donna; she smirked at him.

"So?"

"Donna! I have a reputation to think of!"

"Josh, who's going to know? The smell will be gone by tomorrow, unfortunately."

"Hmm!" He stalked off towards the bathroom again amidst Donna's laughter.

*

Josh stopped by his bedroom before he returned to the living room and sat down next to Donna on the couch.

"I got these done for you, you don't have to use them though." He handed her some small pieces of paper and Donna looked at him in confusion. "They're for your locket," he explained. "I got them reduced in size so they'd fit in it; I didn't think you'd put any photos in it yet. Like I said, you don't have to use them."

Donna looked at the papers in her hand; they were indeed miniature photographs. "Where did you get these?" she asked in surprise.

"They were taken when we were at Shenandoah."

"I remember this one," she said, pointing to the photo that had been taken of them sitting at the picnic table. "But, I don't remember this one." It was a photo of Donna lying with her head on Josh's chest and her right leg slung between his legs.

"You were asleep. I got the guy who told me about the picnic place to take it. I couldn't resist," Josh admitted with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Donna smiled at him. "Thanks, I'll put them in the locket later, when I take it off." Josh nodded. "Could I…" she trailed off and Josh gave her a questioning look. "Could I have the regular size photos as well?" she asked hesitantly.

"You can have copies, but not the originals," Josh replied.

"Why not?" Donna was confused.

"Go look in my bedroom."

"What?"

"Just go look," Josh said, not moving from his spot next to her.

Donna stood up and crossed to his room. When she opened his bedroom door she immediately spotted the photos in a frame on his nightstand. Donna felt a fluttering in her heart and fought to remain calm; she didn't want to presume why Josh had the photos there. She'd thought he was going to finally fulfil her dreams on her birthday when he said he'd wanted to give her the locket in private. She thought he'd meant it was because he wanted it to be the first step towards a relationship, but he hadn't made any sort of move like that and she had shut herself away from him that night, finding it difficult to control her disappointment; she didn't want that to happen again. She walked back into the living room and sat down in an armchair.

"You saw them?" Josh asked and she nodded but remained silent. He smiled. "I'll get copies made for you, I want to keep those."

"Thanks." Donna's voice was quiet.

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked suddenly.

"Not that I know of, oh, you're not going to make me work late are you?"

"No, I just thought we could maybe go out to dinner, you know, celebrate your recovery." 

Donna smiled at him. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Great, I'll even let you pick where we go. Check my schedule tomorrow and then book somewhere." She nodded. "Okay, well, I'd better get some sleep." Josh pushed himself up from the couch. "Night, Donna."

"Night, Josh," she replied, watching him enter his bedroom before making her way to her own room.

**

TBC


	9. Part 9

Title: A Friend In Need

Disclaimers, etc. - As in Part 1

Part 9 of 9

**

Donna looked up from her desk and caught Josh's guilty expression as he stood in her doorway.

"Let me guess, you have to cancel dinner?" she asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Yeah." Josh ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Donna, something's come up and I'm going to have to work late."

Donna looked back down at her desk. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I really am sorry."

She knew from his tone that he meant it and she let out a long sigh. "What time do you think we _will_ be able to get out of here?"

"I dunno when I'll be able to, but you can still leave early." She looked up at him questioningly. "I shouldn't need you for anything, I just have to meet with Leo and Toby. Why don't you use the dinner reservations anyway, take Bonnie or someone; you can charge the meal to me," he offered.

"No, that's okay."  
  
"Donna, I --"

"Josh, it's fine, really. Look, do you think we'll be able to leave early tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hopefully, why?"

"Well, I was going to spend tomorrow night packing up my stuff, but I could do that tonight. I could then make us something to eat tomorrow night and we can have a quiet night in before I leave on Saturday."

Josh smiled. "That sounds good. You don't have to cook though, we can get take-out."

"You're turning down the chance to eat my specialty?" she smirked.

"What, you're gonna make the chicken thing?" Josh replied excitedly.

"If by _the chicken thing_ you mean my wonderful chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce, served on a bed of rice, then yes, I'm going to make the chicken thing!"

Josh's eyes lit up. "Okay, it's a date."

Donna raised her eyebrows at his words and expected Josh to turn away, instead he just smiled broadly at her. After a few seconds he finally turned and headed into his office.

*

They got home around 6pm on the Friday night. Everyone was glad to see Josh leave early as he had been yelling at people all day. He knew he was in a bad mood because of Donna leaving the next day, but he couldn't help it. The only person that didn't bear the brunt of his mood, for once, was Donna herself.

"Do you need any help?" Josh asked as he wandered into the kitchen and found Donna chopping mushrooms.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, turning around and giving him a small smile.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, noticing that her eyes were red and blotchy.

"No, I was chopping onions." She indicated the chopped onions on the board on the counter.

"Oh, okay. You're sure there's nothing I can do?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go watch TV or something, I want to do this as a thank you." Josh nodded and left the room. Donna smiled to herself, glad that he'd bought the story about the onions making her cry. It was partly true, they did make a few tears fall, but she'd been crying before that anyway, knowing that this would be her last night like this with Josh.

*

"Dinner's ready," called Donna from the kitchen about a half-hour later. Josh jumped out of his chair and headed to the kitchen. Donna had already set the table and motioned for him to sit down.

"This looks great," he said, waving in the direction of the food on the table.

"Thanks."

"It needs something though."

"What?" Donna sounded a little hurt.

"Candles!" Josh disappeared into the living room and returned a few moments later with the silver candlesticks, complete with candles, that he usually kept on top of his bookcase. He set them down on the table and lit them.

"What are you doing?" asked a chuckling Donna.

"It's nicer this way, don't you think?" he asked, worried that she didn't agree. She nodded and he dimmed the kitchen lights so that, between the lights and the candles, there was just enough light for them to see each other and the food. He then sat down opposite Donna and tucked into his food.

"So, are you all packed?" he asked a few minutes later, taking a break from stuffing food into his mouth. She took a sip from her glass of wine before replying.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just got the last-minute things to pack now."

"Yeah? Good." They both looked down at their plates, neither of them knowing what to say next. "If you have any problems, you know, with your ankle or whatever, just say the word and you can come back here."

Donna looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Josh, but I'm sure you'll be glad to have your apartment back to yourself again."

"Not really," he muttered.

"What did you say, Josh?" asked Donna, not having heard his comment.

"I said, not really. I've liked having you here, Donna. I mean it; it's been good. We didn't even fight," he grinned.

"Thanks. I've liked being here. I thought it would be weird, but it hasn't been."

"No, but it's gonna be weird when you've moved out." He looked at her intently. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Josh, you'll still see me every day at the office and, with the hours we work, we spend more time there than at home anyway," Donna replied with a grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

"I know, but it's not the same," he said pensively. Donna looked at him, trying to gain an understanding of his true meaning, but she couldn't read him. She felt it was safer to return to eating and remained silent.

*

Josh helped Donna put the dishes into the dishwasher and then refilled their wine glasses and carried them into the living room. He set the glasses on the table and crossed to the cd player, putting on the compilation cd that included 'Lady In Red'. Donna sat down at one end of the couch and Josh joined her, sitting right next to her. Neither said anything, they just sipped from their wine glasses and both appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm going to miss you too, Josh," Donna said quietly as she placed her wine glass back on the table.

He turned to look at her. "Huh?" He silently cursed himself for giving such a dumb reply.

"You said earlier that you'd miss me, I just want you to know that I'll miss you too, I'll miss this," she said, waving her arms around the room for emphasis.

"Yeah?" He placed his own glass on the table and gave her his full attention.

"Yeah, the late night cups of cocoa and talking about non-work related things. I'll…I'll miss _us_," she said softly. Josh knew she was trying to tell him something, but he didn't know how to respond; he didn't want to push her into anything, so he remained silent.

Suddenly, Donna gave him a kiss on the cheek. Josh turned to face her, smiling warmly.

"What was that for?"

"To say thank you."

"There's no need. Like I said, I love having you here."

Donna put her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I know you do," she said very quietly in his ear.

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Donna pulled back a little and looked directly into his eyes. He looked back at her, not daring to avert his eyes. An unspoken signal passed between them and they both leaned in to a gentle, sweet kiss. They broke apart quickly, both breathing heavily.

Trepidation was evident in both their eyes as they looked at each other.

"What are we doing?" Donna asked very quietly.

Josh smiled warmly and took her right hand in his own. "You know that phrase 'life is an empty book where you write the pages'?"

"Yes," she replied warily.

Josh put his left index finger under her chin, lifting her head so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Well, I think we just started a new chapter."

She smiled, transmitting an unspoken acknowledgement, and he pulled her into a warm, loving hug.

**

THE END

There is a sequel to this fic; entitled 'As Time Goes By'…stay tuned for its appearance. 


End file.
